


Misplaced Nuptials

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Hilarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.  “Apparently when you said ‘oh Zuko just drink from the silly cup’ and I did and you did that meant we got married according to Foggy Swamp traditions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but it was fun to write it.

“Katara, wake up,” She knew that voice. She hadn’t heard it that annoyed in a while though. “Katara get up now!” And suddenly the blankets were gone and all she had to curl up under was the bedsheet.

“No,” she told Zuko firmly.

“But, _sweetheart_ , don’t you want to enjoy our wedding gift together.”

Katara shot up right. “What?!” She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright light flooding the dingy room. It wasn’t the worse place she’d been, but it had obviously seen better days.

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms. “Apparently when you said ‘oh Zuko just drink from the silly cup’ and I did and you did that meant we got married according to Foggy Swamp traditions.”

Katara crossed her arms and glared at him. “I didn’t know that. I wouldn’t have made you do that if I had known. I’m sure this thing has happened before and it’s not that big of a deal.”

Zuko stood and started muttering to himself about ‘stupid waterbenders’ and pacing. “Not a big deal. Right, of course this isn’t a big deal _for you_. It is for me and we need this fixed now.”

Katara huffed. “Why is it worse for you than it is for me?”

“I don’t know, maybe because my marriage to anyone would be of international importance, Fire Lady Katara,” he sneered.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times at his words. “First of all any wedding I have would be of international importance too. Secondly you don’t have to sound so annoyed about this. We just need to get unmarried and hope no one else knows about it.”

He stopped pacing. “Well I know how that’s done in the Fire Nation-”

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve something dangerous like an Agni Kai.”

“No, it’s just a simple piece of paper we both sign. Can you even get ‘unmarried’” Zuko made little quotes in the air as he said the word, “in the Water Tribe?”

Katara looked at the floor. “You can it’s just...not done. You have to prove the marriage wasn’t consummated.”

“Easy, nothing happened last night.”

“And I have to prove that you wouldn’t be able to provide for me any any children we could have.”

Zuko let out a little puff of fire. “You know I’d be able to provide for you,” he said grumpily.

“I know this, you know this, deep down I’m sure Sokka would even vouch for you on this but you’re going to have to fail at hunting.”

“Is it anything like fishing?” He asked hopefully.

“Uh, kind of? Why?”

He smirked. “I’m terrible at that. The one time Uncle sent me fishing I caught one little fish.”

She smiled. “Well that’s good and maybe we won’t even have to deal with that. Maybe we can just undo this in the Foggy Swamp style and hope that news hasn’t traveled. Now go wait in the hall while I get dressed.”

“Katara, you slept in your clothes.” She flushed. “And we have this wonderful fruit basket.”

She scowled at him. “I want tea.”

“Fine.”

She got up out of bed and checked her hair. She quickly undid her half bun, running her fingers through her hair, before pulling her hair back into the style. A quick tug on her clothes and she was ready to go down to the main hall of the inn they were staying in.

“I can’t believe this was the best place we could stay,” Zuko complained as they made their way downstairs.

“You mean you didn’t plan for us to get caught in that storm and have to stop at the sleazy tavern that we met June in? Zuko, I’m shocked.”

“I wasn’t the one who insisted that all of us needed to take the Foggy Swamp guys back from the South Pole.”

“Well it was on the way back to the Fire Nation and Kyoshi Island,” Katara insisted. “Hopefully we can get down there and find Huu or Due or Tho before anyone else is awake or-”

“Well there are the two lovebirds,” June called as they entered the main hall. “I know you two were dating and now you’re married.”

Zuko stomped over to her and leaned over the sitting woman. “You will keep quiet about this and tell no one,” he said in his best Fire Lord voice.

“No can do, announcements were sent out last night,” she said with a smirk.

“What do you mean they went out last night?” Katara asked as she stalked over to June, hands on her hips.

“Oh the locals all know what you two did. I thought it was hilarious that you’d elope to here of all places but hey, I just find people, not try to understand them.”

“I’ll give you 100 gold pieces if you go and get every single announcement that was sent out,” Zuko said through clenched teeth.

“No can do Prince Pouty. I told you,” she took a sip of her tea, “I find people not things. However I will take that money to go find your waterbending friends.”

“They left?” Katara asked.

June shrugged. “Apparently a little downpour doesn’t bother them. Took off after you two went to bed, though why you were sharing a room if you aren’t together…”

Katara felt her face go red and noticed Zuko’s matched the color of his shirt. “There were two rooms left and Sokka was complaining about not spending time with Suki so we just let him have the other one.”

“And the Avatar and the blind girl?”

“Sleeping with Appa, Toph made an earth tent to keep the rain out,” Zuko supplied. “Are they here?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to wait until everyone is here. I’m sure this will be good,” she said as she placed her feet on the table. “Oh look, here comes your brother.”

Sokka was practically jumping down the stairs. He did skip the last three and landed with a thump, his arms out to steady himself. He marched over to Zuko and grabbed the slightly taller man by the shirt. “You married my sister last night!” Katara watched Zuko swallow hard and saw beads of sweat form on his brow.

“This is going to be a long day,” she sighed as she rubbed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't mean to marry your sister," Zuko said angrily as Sokka pulled him closer. Katara thought that they were much closer than she and Zuko had been since their apparent nuptials but she shrugged it off (not to mention she was a little miffed at Zuko's tone).

"Are you saying you're too good for Katara?!" Sokka accused.

“I’d choose my next words carefully if I were you,” June warned as she continued to sip her tea.

“Why should Zuko choose his words carefully? He’s kind of bad at that,” Aang said as he flew into the room on a puff of air.

Katara watched Zuko swallow hard again and opened her mouth to gently and tactfully tell Aang what happened but June beat her to it. “Pouty and his girlfriend got married last night.”

“But Zuko doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Aang insisted.

“She means Katara,” Toph clarified as she joined the rest of the group. “Pour me a cup,” she told June. June smirked at the younger woman and dutifully poured her a cup. She held her own up to Toph who saluted her as well.

“Why would Katara marry Zuko? They only went on one date and-”

Katara cut Aang off with “we all promised never to speak of that again! Sokka, let go of Zuko. You can’t kill him.”

“Why?” Sokka whined.

“First of all he’s your brother-in-law until we undo this and family is important,” Katara began.

“Second Azula is my heir right now and even though she’d doing better I don’t want her to be Fire Lord,” Zuko said as he stood and straightened out his clothes. “Third because if you kill me then Katara will be a widow-”

“You’re not helping,” Katara said as she glared at Zuko.

“I’m still not the one who got us into this mess.”

“I was trying to be nice and appreciate other people’s customs. Oh but what would you know about that? All you know is how to take over other!”

“I’ve been the first Fire Lord in one hundred years to _reduce_ the size of the Fire Nation! And if I didn’t appreciate other cultures I wouldn’t have participated in the celebration for bringing in the first whale of the season!”

Katara made a loud frustrated noise and kept sputtering “you” at Zuko. Toph grinned and June turned to look at the blind girl. “Twenty gold pieces says they end up killing each other,” June offered.

Toph firmly planted her feet on the ground. “Fifty says they end up never dissolving the marriage,” Toph countered.

“You’re on.”

“Maybe we should break them up now,” Aang said as he watched the two fight.

“On it Twinkletoes.”

“But I wanted Katara to freeze him in a block of ice,” Sokka moaned.

“There, there, I’m sure Katara will do that soon,” Suki said in a soothing tone. “Also thank you for letting go of Zuko so I wouldn’t have had to rescue him from you.”

Sokka’s eyes went wide with hurt. “You’d betray me like that?”

Suki sighed and sat down the bench next to Toph. “I don’t want to but Zuko never technically relieved the Kyoshi Warriors from being his guard so therefore I’m honor bound to protect him.”

“Fine. Hey Katara stop yelling so we can come up with a plan!” Toph emphasized Sokka’s words by encasing both Katara and Zuko in earth up to their shoulders. “Thank you Toph. Now we need to come up with a plan to make sure as few people as-”

“June already sent out notifications last night,” Zuko said miserably.

“Ok new plan: damage control. Maybe June can get some of the letters back-”

“I find people not things,” June interjected. 

“I’ll give you my uncle’s weight in gold if you find these,” Zuko said.

June thought a moment. “Not enough.”

“Then I won’t have you arrested for slander and treason,” Zuko countered.

“Sorry, Fire Lord, but I renounced my citizenship years ago.”

Aang looked between the two. “How did you even know she was Fire Nation?”

“I guessed.” Everyone stared at Zuko. “What? It was a very good guess! She came on my ship without batting an eyelash and this is a border area between the Fire Nation colonies and the Earth Kingdom. Stop looking so surprised and let’s come up with a plan.”

Aang was the first to recover. “Zuko’s right. Toph let them go so we can all sit down and talk.” Toph stomped her foot and the earth columns crumbled. “Ok so no getting the letters back and you two want to get unmarried.”

“We need the swampbenders,” Katara said as she brushed dirt from her clothes. “And we need to warn both the Fire Nation and Dad about our impending break up and start the process of ending this thing.”

“We’re going to need to split up,” Sokka said as he took a seat next to Suki. “To get this done as quickly as possible we’re going to need the swampbenders and people to go to the South Pole and Fire Nation.”

“That’s great but we only have Appa for transportation for you guys,” Aang said.

Zuko rubbed his forehead. “We’ll all take Appa to the nearest airship base and from there I’ll get airships for those who need them.”

“So who goes where?” Suki asked.

“I’m with you!” Sokka volunteered. 

“Katara and Zuko should stay together and go to the Fire Nation,” Toph said.

“Why?” Katara asked snidely.

“A wife follows her husband wherever he goes,” Zuko offered. Katara bent the tea out of June’s cup and frozen it over Zuko’s mouth. His cries of distress were muffled by the ice and he kept pointing to Katara and gesturing for her to undo her bending.

“Melt it,” she said sweetly. Zuko glared at her. “Anyway I think I should go to the South Pole to talk to Dad about this.”

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah, he’s probably can’t believe you’re married.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know I’m older than Mom was when they got married but really eighteen isn’t that old and-”

“Woah, woah, it’s not your age it’s that you got married away from home. As for going with Zuko-”

“She has to come with me because she’s going to need to sign the papers that end our marriage and I’m sure that’s going to be easier than whatever we have to do for everyone else,” Zuko said after managing to finally melt the tea away. He was rewarded with a wet, stained shirt.

Katara sighed. “Fine I’ll go with _my husband_. Who’s going to go find the swampbenders?”

 

“Leave that to me and Aang,” Toph said. “Snoozles can deal with your dad.”

“Great! That’s all settled! How about we write each other in two weeks?” Everyone nodded. Now that’s settled let’s get some breakfast and head out!” Sokka suggested.

“We have a fruit basket we’ll bring and we’re going now. I want to get this over with,” Zuko said. Everyone else agreed and they went to gather their things and prepare to leave.

June grabbed Toph’s arm as she stood to leave. “I’ll have my money in two weeks.”

“I’ll have mine in a month.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko watched the main island of the Fire Nation grow larger as the sun set behind it. He was excited to be going home after spending two weeks in the South Pole with his friends. He wasn’t sure how people were going to react to this stupid marriage but maybe, just maybe, he’d managed to beat some of the messages that were sent out. 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to leave,” Katara said as she came up beside him.

“It’s partially my fault. I forgot to grab the stupid sheets for proof.” That and the fact that he’d had to pay way more than he should of to take said sheets and no amount of arguing from either himself or Toph got the price lowered. 

“Don’t forget to blame Sokka’s stomach and wanting to stay for lunch,” Katara added.

“I never forget that. We should be there soon. I can have the Fire Sages write up our marriage contract and then our annulment. It shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

“Why do we need a marriage contract if it’s just going away?”

Zuko tried hard not to sigh. “We can’t undo something that doesn’t exist.”

“This could have all gone away if June had never sent the stupid announcements.” Zuko nodded as he yawned to make his ears pop as the balloon began it’s decent.

They landed smoothly and Zuko, once again, had to go through all the awkward questions that came with bringing Katara with him (he was officially going to find everyone of the birds June used to send these stupid messages and have them all fattened up so they would slow down). Yes, Katara was the woman he married. No he didn’t purposely go to the South Pole to get her. He actually got married somewhere else. Yes, he did want a Fire Nation wedding. Of course he should have done this here. NO MORE QUESTIONS, THE FIRE LORD IS DONE ANSWERING THEM (Katara had smirked and teased him that he sounded like he should be on his boat again).

Iroh immediately enveloped him in a hug when he stepped out of the palanquin at the foot of the stairs into the palace. “Nephew I’m so happy you found love,” he said brightly as he hugged Zuko tighter.

“Uh, Uncle that’s a little premature,” Zuko began.

“A newlywed should not be talking like that,” Iroh chided as he pulled back to hold Zuko at arms length. “I am a little saddened by the fact that you didn’t see fit to invite me.”

“Trust me it was a very spontaneous decision.”

“Ah, well, I’ll just have to comfort myself with the official ceremony here. And Katara,” Iroh said as he turned to her. “I’m so happy for you as well.” He wrapped his arms around her and Katara looked surprised for a moment before relaxing into the hug. “Now you have to call me Uncle too.”

“Sure, Uncle,” Katara said as she patted his back. “But Zuko has something he wants to tell you too.”

Of course she was going to make him break Iroh’s heart...again. By the end of all this Zuko knew Katara was going to owe him big time. Maybe enough to try a second date but that could be stretching it. Not that he wanted to date her. Really. 

Iroh apparently noticed the distress Zuko was trying very hard not to show. “Why don’t we go inside and have some tea while I warn the kitchens that you two are here. I’m sure Ursa will want to join us too.”

Zuko perked up at that. “Mom’s here? Since when? Did Ikem and Kiyi come too?” Surely she’d be on his side about this whole thing and maybe could help soften the blow to Iroh. Plus she’d also find a way to make him feel better.

Iroh’s smile fell. “Yes, she arrived this afternoon after ordering her own airship to take her here as soon as possible. Unfortunately your step-father and sister could not make it. I now fully understand you and Azula get your, to put it nicely, perseverance from your mother as well.”

“He means that Ursa is just as good at shouting orders as you are,” Katara said sweetly.

“Thank you very much, wife. I’m so glad to have you in my life to clear these things up.”

Iroh looked between the two of them. “Tea,” he finally said. “Tea will make everything better.”

Zuko highly doubted that statement as he followed his uncle into the palace but he let the old man have his slightly off kilter notions. Iroh lead them to a private sitting room in the family wing (one that Zuko rarely used except when there was company). From the brightly polished table and the fresh scent of the room Zuko guessed Iroh had taken a liking to the place. He’d just taken a sip of his tea (“Calming jasmine...we’re going to need it.”) when his mother burst into the room with all the flare that her (short) acting background could provide. Zuko particularly liked how she made her casual robes flutter in her wake like they were made of much higher quality fabric.

“Katara,” Ursa said with a smile and a hug (when his family got to be such big huggers Zuko didn’t know). “I’m so glad you decided to join the family. Well, such as it is. Now we need to talk about your wedding here and, well, I’m not sure how you would feel about this but if you’ll let me I’d love to help you get ready for the wedding.” Zuko knew that hopeful tone. Katara used that tone too. He smirked into his cup and hoped Katara fell for this.

“Well, I mean, Ursa,” Katara stuttered. “I think Zuko wants to tell you something but if I need help you’re the first person I’m going to go to.”

“I’m sure Zuko does have a lot to tell me.” Zuko also know that tone. That was the tone that made him feel like he was five and had just been caught setting fire to something on purpose.

“Mom,” he began in his best soothing tone. “I know you want to help Katara but, see, we’re not going to stay married-”

“Zuko not now,” Ursa said as she kept her eyes on Katara.

“But Mom I-”

“Zuko you will hold your tongue and wait to speak until I say so.” 

“This is the first time I’ve seen your sister in Ursa. Besides how similar they look,” Iroh whispered in Zuko’s ear. 

Just then a servant came in carrying a tray full of dishes for their dinner. He quickly set the low table and uncovered each dish before bowing a leaving. “Don’t you say anything yet, young man,” Ursa warned as she ignored protocol and sat and helped herself before Zuko did.

Following Ursa’s lead everyone else sat down and began serving themselves. After a few minutes Ursa calmly said “now you may speak.”

“What was that all about?” Zuko asked.

Ursa shrugged. “I thought you knew the rule: when you know someone is coming don’t say anything you wouldn’t want spread around the palace like wildfire and wait ten minutes until after they’ve left.”

“I didn’t know that,” Zuko said sourly.

“Now you do and you’re going to tell me why I was not invited to my only son’s wedding and why this was kept a secret from me.”

“It’s not like I planned this or anything and besides we’re going to get it annulled-ow!” As Zuko had spoken Ursa reached across the table and grabbed his good ear between her thumb and forefinger.

“You are going to explain everything and if you’re going to get an annulment you’re going to at least let me plan the announcement ceremony that has to happen in between now and then or Agni help me I will think of something to do to you that will make your life miserable.”

“That’s my good ear,” Zuko whined.

“I will let go once you promise me this.”

Zuko thought about this for a second. His mother might actually annoy Katara enough to make her life miserable. “Of course you can Mom. I know Katara will have a million questions about everything and you’re the best person for her to talk to.” Katara’s glare made the pain in his ear worth it. “I mean, it is her fault that we’re married anyway.”

“Oh?” Ursa asked as she pulled Zuko’s head up by the ear to face her’s.

“She’s the one that told me to respect to the Foggy Swamp traditions in the first place. That’s how we ended up married.” Ursa promptly let go of Zuko’s ear and rounded on Katara. The smile she gave the Water Tribe woman made Zuko cringe.

“Why don’t we start discussing the preparations after dinner? I’m so looking forward to helping you through this.” Katara nodded and Zuko could almost bet that she was wishing to be facing Azula rather than Ursa.

“Is there a reason Mom is so upset about this?” Zuko whispered to Iroh.

“You once told me Ursa told you mothers protect their babies.” Zuko nodded. “Think of it this way: her eldest baby, whom she loves dearly and fought to save his life and to give him the love he deserved, just had a major life event that she’s been planning since, oh I don’t know, the day you were born, without her knowledge. She’s hurt that you wouldn’t think to include her in your life and is, well, lashing out a little.”

“That...makes sense,” Zuko agreed. “But I didn’t want to do this.”

“And that plus your story helped save you from not only her wrath but a very stern lecture from me about including your dear, loving uncle in your life.”

“Sorry Uncle.”

“It’s all right, just remember to invite both of us to your real wedding.”

Zuko nodded as he took a sip of tea and watched Ursa’s face soften as she began to suggest what kind of fabrics Katara’s robes should be made out of, what she should serve at their reception, and maybe Ikem could get his acting troupe to put on a special play for them, would Katara like that? Katara turned to Zuko as Ursa kept going and mouthed ‘I hate you.’

Zuko thought it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> I have mixed feelings about The Search but, well, I kind of am keeping it canon here. As for why he's then mentioned as Ikem and Noren...I forgot Noren until I looked it up and didn't want to go back and change it. 
> 
> I'm not sure what I want to do in the next chapter: have fun Sokka and Suki in the South Pole and Toph and Aang finding swampbenders and Ursa kind of harassing Katara while Katara harasses Zuko or just the last part. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you for the comment and the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko loved his bed. It was big and always had soft clean sheets. He could spread out as much as he wanted (which wasn’t much actually) and it was one of the few places he could be himself. His time on his ship and running around the Earth Kingdom gave him a healthy appreciation for such luxuries. 

Seeing his bed after dinner and being in the South Pole for two weeks and that awful lumpy bed from last night (and the bruise Katara left from her kicking in her sleep) was a relief. He quickly changed into a clean pair of sleeping pants and promptly flopped down on his bed. He knew he needed to sleep, in the morning he’d have to meet with the Fire Sages to have them not only draw up his marriage contract but also his annulment. Plus Katara was going to have to be there and he wasn’t really looking forward to any snide comments from her (even if he usually liked them). He was just about ready to crawl under the covers when his bedroom door banged open.

“Husband there isn’t a room ready for me so everyone suggested I sleep in here,” Katara shouted as she slammed the door behind her. Zuko rolled over with a groan. “I think I’ll take the bed and you take the floor.”

Zuko sat up and glared at her. “No, it’s big enough we can share.” They stared at each other until finally Katara’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Fine,” she agreed. “I’m going to get ready for bed in the bathroom.” She turned and started walking to the closet. 

“Not the bathroom, other door,” Zuko called from the bed.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she changed course.

“Aren’t you going to change?”

She shook her head. “No I don’t really have anything to change into.”

“Why?”

She put her hands on her hips. “Because in the South Pole, as you well know, its really cold and the less time we spend without clothes on the better therefore we just take off our parkas and sleep.”

He stood up and walked over to his dresser. After rifling through a few shirts he finally pulled one out and handed it to her. “What’s this?” She asked.

“Something to sleep in.”

“I don’t-”

“Please, I think you’ll be more comfortable.”

“Fine,” she grumbled as she stalked off to the bathroom. He lay back down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. A few minutes later she came out dressed in his shirt that went down to just above her knees. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned to look at him. She took a deep breath before saying, “look I think we need to talk.”

“Fine.”

“No I mean,” she sighed, “my mom always said never go to bed angry and she made Sokka and I talk right before kissing us goodnight whenever we had a fight. I never really thought about it until I did go to bed angry and its a horrible feeling. So I’m sorry for all this, I really didn’t know what was going on and let’s just try to get through this together.”

“I’m sorry too.” She grinned. “Don’t look so smug about that, I’ve apologized to you so much in my life I’m beginning to think you just like hearing it.”

She shrugged. “I do but that’s besides the point.”

“I knew it. But I am sorry and I do agree with you that we need to get through this together.”

“Good because I really want to tell my best friend about this terrible mess I’m in but he’s been really mad at me all day.”

“But you haven’t seen Aang since this morning and Sokka’s mad at me, not you.”

She leaned over and slapped his leg. “You’re my best friend, you idiot.”

“You are too. Now sleep and then our meeting with the Fire Sages in the morning.”

She cringed. “After that I’m going with Ursa to see if her favorite designer is still here and then we’re going to go taste foods.”

“Sorry for sicking my mother on you.”

“I understand why she’s doing it,” Katara admitted. “But if you could tell her that I apologized then hopefully things won’t be too bad tomorrow.” He nodded and patted the bed beside him. She crawl up and got under the covers on the extreme other side of the bed from him. “Good night, Zuko.”

“Good night Katara,” he mumbled into his pillow.

~*~*~

Toph hated flying. She especially hated flying on Appa (the new balloons were a little better because they at least had metal floors). She and the bison had come to a mutual understanding years ago that, while they didn’t hate each other, they weren’t exactly attached to each other either (the pebbles she left in Appa’s fur annoyed the bison). This was, however, a small price to pay to try to stall Aang in his quest to find the swampbenders and give Katara and Zuko more time to stop being idiots and realize that they could, actually, stay married and maybe even have little benders tearing up the palace soon. She generally wasn’t sentimental but those two needed each other and it would also keep Katara away from her so she could go back to her old habits.

“We’ve been flying for hours how much longer?” Toph complained.

“Almost there,” Aang reassured her.

“Where’s ‘there’?”

“The big banyan tree in the center of the swamp.”

Toph considered her next question. Did she really want to know? Yes, she did. “Why are we going there?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there,” he said cheerfully. 

Toph rolled her sightless eyes and clutched the saddle tighter. Soon they began their descent. As soon as the bison touched down Toph hopped off. Instead of welcoming dirt her feet met wood. “You landed in a tree!” she accused.

“Of course I did,” Aang answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. “I need to connect with the swamp and the best way to do that is to feel the energy through this tree. Kind of like your earth sense.”

“At least that makes sense.”

“You have to open your mind to all possibilities, Sifu Toph.”

“I did and now I can metalbend, Twinkletoes.”

“Quiet, I need to concentrate.” Toph cautiously made her way back to Appa. She plopped down by his feet and waited. Longer than she thought it was take Aang said “I know where they are.”

“Finally.”

“Back on Appa.”

“Oh joy.” A short time later they land again and Toph was ecstatic at the feel of wet dirt underneath her feet.

“Aang and Toph, we weren’t expecting to see you again so soon,” Huu said as he greeted them.

“I’d say the same but you know how these things are,” Toph said with a wave of her hand.

“I don’t understand,” Tho said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out sooner or later,” Toph reassured the confused man.

“Huu about that whole marriage thing,” Aang began carefully.

“It was very kind of them to get married like that,” Huu agreed.

“Yeah, see they, uh,” Aang stumbled.

“They want to not be married anymore and sent us here to find you guys so they can undo it,” Toph said bluntly.

Huu rubbed his chin. “They need to drink from the cup again.”

“That’s it?” Toph asked.

“Yup, you just fill it on the next full moon, have them drink and it’s undone.”

“Great!” Aang said happily.

“Yeah, great. Say when is the next full moon?” Toph asked.

“Oh three weeks,” Huu replied.

“They have to wait that long?” Aang asked.

“Yes but you can have the cup, no one is currently planning on getting married anytime soon.”

“Thank you very much. Let’s get the cup and start on our way to the Fire Nation,” Aang said.

Toph had to stall and she really didn’t want to be back in the air so soon. “But we just got here. Let’s at least stay the night,” she begged. To help her case, Appa groaned.

“I guess that’s fine.”

“Good, I’ll make us an earthtent.” She quickly did that and waited for Aang to wander off somewhere or go meditate or whatever he did before bed that caused him to wander off.

“Huu, my good man,” she began. “So this whole getting married thing, all you have to do is drink from the cup and it’s done?”

“That’s pretty much how it works.”

“Excellent,” she said as she began to form a plan in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like writing this. 
> 
> As for Toph's plan: I'm debating about what I want to do with it...as in if I want this to go a weird Taang way or not. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week at work ate me and was pretty terrible. But I wanted to update before this week, where I have a business trip to Houston of all places for like a day and a half.

Toph spent a good portion of the night planning. She needed a solid plan (if traveling with Snoozles taught her anything it was how not to plan). Part of her problem was, well, her inability to see. Knowing where she was in the world was easy; knowing where places were in relation to each other was a little harder (especially when flying everywhere). But she’d never let her lack of sight interfere with anything she wanted to do before so she wasn’t going to start now.

It was actually Twinkletoes’ whole “communing with the swamp” thing that helped her. She could feel the earth, why not see how far out she could feel? She sent tremors out and waited. After what felt like forever she felt the familiar caves and could almost see the badgermoles. It wasn’t that far, if she were to judge. Plus Aang couldn’t really say no if she wanted to visit her parents.

Now how to stall there. She picked up the cup she’d pocketed earlier. It felt simple enough, just clay with some swirls carved into it. She could make a better one if she wanted to.

She sat up. She could make a better one. Or even make this one look slightly different with a nice coating of dirt. And if this whole marriage thing happened because two people drank out of this specific cup, no matter how it looked, well then she could distract Aang that way. In the morning she’d tell Aang she wanted to make a stop on the way.

Zuko and Katara better thank her, she thought. She was going to willingly see her parents for them.

And get married but that was besides the point.

~*~*~

“Sokkums wake up,” Suki cooed as she gently shook her boyfriend. He continued to snore. “Come on, we’re almost at the South Pole.” Sokka stayed firmly asleep. “You leave me no choice, sweetheart,” she told him as she firmly kicked him out of bed.

He let out a shriek of surprise as he hit the floor. “What was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his head.

“I tried to be nice and you wouldn’t wake up. We should have breakfast before we land.”

Sokka popped up. “Why didn’t you say it was for food?” Suki sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “Come, get out of bed so we can get food!”

“Sometimes I forget why I love you,” she said softly as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

He pecked her cheek. “Because you know there’s more to me than food.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on big guy, let’s go.”

They dressed quickly and made their way to the tiny mess hall for breakfast. The airship was much better equipped than either really expected but they were glad to almost be there. Well Suki was, Sokka also liked prowling the engine room and tinkering with things whenever they let him. After breakfast Suki watched him do just that before they were both kicked out so the engineers could prepare for landing.

“I wonder if my dad knows,” Sokka said thoughtfully as they stepped out of the airship on to the ice of the South Pole.

Hakoda was waiting for them. He kept looking over them. “I think he does,” Suki said.

“Hi Dad!” Sokka called as he waved. Hakoda clasped his son’s arm once they were close and gave Suki a welcoming hug.

“Where’s your sister?” Hakoda asked, still peering into the airship.

“In the Fire Nation, as kind of the Fire Lady,” Sokka said with his usual tact. Suki almost smacked her forehead in frustration.

“I honestly thought the letter was a joke,” Hakoda admitted. “Just tell me what happened.”

“We we were taking the swampbenders back and we got caught in a storm. Appa wouldn’t fly anymore so we landed and stayed the night at a kind of seedy tavern that was also an inn. The swampbenders filled a cup with water and said it was special. Katara drank from that and then shoved it in Zuko’s face and told him to be nice and not all Fire Nation and evil and respect their customs and drink. The swampbenders congratulated them and that’s apparently how they got married,” Sokka said. Hakoda looked at Suki who nodded.

“Well, uh, that’s good. I just didn’t know that Katara even liked Zuko,” Hakoda said. Suki could tell he was trying to stay calm.

“Katara didn’t know that’s what would happen,” Suki reassured him.

“Yeah and now she and Zuko are in the Fire Nation trying to get unmarried there, Aang and Toph are off finding the swampbenders so they can find out how Katara can get unmarried according to them, and we’re here to tell you we think Zuko would be a terrible provider for Katara and that he couldn’t even kill a tigerseal if it bit him,” Sokka said proudly.

Hakoda rubbed his forehead. “While I appreciate that unfortunately Zuko’s going to have to come here and demonstrate that. Plus they have to wait a month anyway.”

“But, but, when Pinka wanted to get rid of Nuvuk she just had her brother say that to you! I remember because you told me to leave and I listened at the door till Mom found me and made me go play with Katara! Then Nuvuk went to the Northern Water Tribe and Pinka married Siluk a few years later.”

“Sokka there’s a lot about that you don’t understand and we’ll talk about it later but that’s not the case with Katara and Zuko,” he paused, “at least I hope not or I will kill the Fire Lord.” Suki fully understood what Hakoda wasn’t saying and quickly put a hand over Sokka’s mouth before he could ask another question. “Anyway Katara needs to wait a month to prove she’s not pregnant.”

Sokka’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “She’s not...they didn’t...SUKI WE NEED TO GO TO THE FIRE NATION RIGHT NOW!” He grabbed Suki’s arm and began dragging her back to the airship.

“Sokka, stop!” She said as she planted her feet in the snow. She held his arm as he lost his balance when he tried to drag her with him. “First of all Katara knows what she needs to do to get out of this. Second Zuko also knows you would kill him if he tried anything Katara didn’t want to do. Finally you once told me that those clouds,” she pointed to the dark clouds moving quickly towards them, “mean take cover there’s a storm coming.”

“Monkeyfeathers!”

~*~*~

Zuko was having that stupid dream again. The one where he’d wake up in bed with someone and he pulled her closer and that lead to, well, to other activities. This time, however, it felt so real and he’d never had the girl smell like jasmine flowers before. He hummed happily as he pulled the dream girl closer. 

And sneezed when her hair tickled his nose. Fully awake he sat up. Apparently Katara smelled like jasmine...oh, right he bought her lotion for her birthday after Uncle suggested it. “Cold,” she mumbled in her sleep and she pulled the blankets closer around herself and tried to scoot back into his warmth. Warmth he really didn’t want to share with her because then he’d have to explain that no, that part of his body that was very much awake did that in the mornings (sometimes) and that it had nothing to do with her (maybe sometimes it did have to do with her but now was not a good time to tell her that).

He quickly retreated to the bathroom. Someone had been in there since they’d gone to bed: Katara’s clothes had been neatly folded on the counter next to the sink. After a quick bath he wrapped a towel around his waist and felt ready to face the day. He shuffled across the bedroom to the closet, dropping the towel before he entered. He changed and was fixing his cuffs when he came out to a very awake Katara sitting up in bed.

“Good morning,” he called as picked up his brush to try to tame his hair into a topknot.

“Do you always do that?” She asked.

“Do what? Wake up early?”

“Go into your closet naked.” He dropped the brush and felt his cheeks light on fire.

“What did you see?” He asked as he turned around.

“That your lightning scar has faded a little and, well, your entire backside.”

“I thought you were asleep,” he replied lamely.

Katara smiled slightly. “If it makes anything better it looked really nice.” Before Zuko could react beyond swearing his cheeks were actually on fire Katara scurried into the bathroom.

“This is going to be a long day,” he told his reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is kind of a filler type chapter. I now kind of know where I want this whole thing to go. It's just getting there and now trying to keep it funny.
> 
> Also apparently I find it really hard to write Sukka for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a business trip to Houston plus insane over time. But everything has settled as my supervisor is back and therefore I'm back to doing only one job! Yay!

Katara covered her face with her hands and sank into the tub. She shouldn't be embarrassed. She'd seen Zuko without a shirt before, as soon as they'd settled into the beach house before the end of the war he'd taken to just not wearing a shirt. Plus she'd healed him and that had been a lot of her seeing Zuko without a shirt.

His backside, however, was entirely different. _And very nice_ , a sly voice admitted in her head. She groaned under water before sitting up. "Get a hold of yourself. It's perfectly natural for you to see your husband basically naked," she reasoned out loud. "Even if you didn't actually mean to get married," she muttered.

She sat up a little straighter and looked for the soap to wash her hair. Just as she had a good lather going the door burst open and Ursa glided in, carrying an arm full of clothes. Katara could clearly see Zuko staring at her. _Great now he’s seen my chest_ , she thought as Ursa kicked the door shut and began shaking out clothes.

“Now,” she began, “I found a few old trunks of mine. Apparently no one bothered to throw them out thankfully. I also went through Azula’s closet and picked out a few different items-”

Katara sank down as her mother-in-law spoke. “Uh, why do I need clothes?” She asked as she covered her breasts with one arm and bent water to wash her hair with the other.

“You’re meeting with the Fire Sages today,” Ursa said simply. “You can lower your arm, I’ve already seen those and have a set of my own, they’re nothing new.”

Katara quickly dunked her head and hoped Ursa didn’t see her blush. Once she surfaced she said “thank you but I have clothes.”

Ursa gave Katara a look she’d seen mirrored on Zuko’s when he was dealing with one of Aang’s more cheerful ideas. “Yes, you do have clothes but you will be addressing them as the Fire Lady. The Fire Lady does not speak to the Fire Sages in clothes that are, while admittedly nice, in need of a wash.”

“And blue,” Katara muttered.

Ursa huffed. “Color doesn’t matter. Unless you’re mourning then you wear white.”

“If I were to get appropriate clothes in blue,” Katara trailed off.

“No one could say anything against you without risking the wrath of the Fire Lord. You will be representing him at times; anything said to you will be like talking to the Fire Lord.”

“Huh,” Katara said. “I think I kind of like that.”

“Of course, now get out and pick out something. I hope we can find something that fits.” Ursa held a towel up for Katara. Katara quickly wrapped the towel around herself and bent the water out of her hair. “This was one of my old dresses.” Ursa held up a slightly complicated looking robe. “I wore it right after I was married, before I was even pregnant with Zuko.”

“About Zuko,” Katara began. She knew she needed to apologize, if only to hopefully not have to endure hours of planning talks with wistful sighs about real weddings. “I apologized for accidentally getting us married. We talked about it last night and everything should be fine.” 

Ursa smiled. “Good. Just promise me I can plan everything else for you two as a consolation.”

“Everything else?” What else would she need? It’s not like-

“Oh when you announce your pregnancies, baby showers, maybe even a birthday or two. Little things like that. Now I’m not sure why Azula had this dress, maybe someone told her she needed a formal dress at some point and she didn’t set them or the fabric on fire but here it is. What do you think?”

Katara just stared at the dress. Her brain stopped working at “pregnancies.”

~*~*~

Zuko squirmed as the five head Sages looked (glared) at him and Katara. Ever since he was a kid and had fallen asleep during their long Summer Solstice benedictions he’d felt like they hated him. He’d done a few other things too but he knew they hated him for the sleeping.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” the head Sage drawled in such a way that made Zuko feel like ‘Fire Lord’ meant ‘naughty child.’ Zuko gulped but kept his head high. “It has come to our attention that you’ve married this woman,” he gestured to Katara, “but are seeking an annulment.”

“Yes,” Zuko answered. Later he’d explain to Katara what that meant.

“Forgive me, Fire Lord, but maybe your lovely bride needs our traditions explained to her.”

Zuko tried really hard to roll his eyes. “I know we didn’t get married in an official ceremony but I can honestly say we haven’t consummated the marriage. I just need the marriage contract drawn up and the annulment. We can sign both today and be done with it.”

The Sage smirked. “We can, of course, have that done. However, since your marriage was unofficially announced and Dowager Ursa has come to us to plan your official one let me remind you that you cannot get an annulment until three months after your wedding is announced.”

“Is this some stupid way of making sure I’m not pregnant?” Katara asked tersely.

The Sage rounded on her, his fake smile straining at his lips. “Not at all, Fire Lady. Before we trained dragon hawks to be messengers it took a boat three months to reach the outermost islands. As such every announcement is given a three month time frame before it can be undone.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Katara said.

“So is living on a block of ice,” the Sage countered.

Zuko put his hand on Katara’s shoulder to keep her seated. “Watch your tone, Your Eminence,” Zuko said in a deathly calm voice. “You’re speaking to both the Fire Lord and Lady.”

Zuko really liked how the man’s face paled. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I’ll make sure we have both documents ready for you to sign by the afternoon.”

“We’ll be back then,” he said as he stood. He held his hand out for Katara, who gracefully rose and held her head high as she turned to walk out of the room.

Once safely far away from the Fire Sages Zuko let his shoulders slump and sighed loudly. “Sorry about that,” he said.

Katara shrugged. “I’ve heard worse from you.”

“Right.” 

“You sounded a little scary in there,” she admitted.

“I might have been trying my best to sound like Ozai for a little.” He watched her open her mouth to reply. “Before you say anything I found that tactic really works with some people. That and showing them my scar. Apparently I’m intimidating then.”

“Clearly they’ve never seen you cuddling the turtleducks.”

“One time and you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” She shook her head. They kept walking as Zuko glanced down at Katara. He hadn’t really had time to look at her. He took in the golden flame in her hair, liking the way it contrasted with the dark brown of her hair. Her dress, however, almost made him laugh. It looked too big and he could tell it was hastily hemmed. “Where did you get that?” He finally asked.

“The hairpiece or the mockery of a dress?”

He decided to be honest. “Both. I don’t remember requesting that the hair piece be brought out of storage.”

“Ursa did. The dress is hers too. Or was hers.” He raised an eyebrow. Katara sighed. “Apparently I couldn’t meet with the Fire Sages in my clothes so Ursa brought me new ones. Some were Azula’s and some were hers. Even though I really didn’t want to I tried Azula’s and, well, they were tight.”

“But you’re no bigger than she is,” Zuko reasoned.

“Everywhere but my chest.” Zuko coughed. He’d seen her bare chest this morning and had promised himself that he would never forget the site. “What, no comment? Have I stunned the illustrious Fire Lord into silence?” She teased. “Come on, I know you saw this morning.”

“I, uh, yes I did and I’m sor-”

“You showed me yours last night without meaning to and this morning I showed you mine. Fairs fair.”

“You’ve been hanging around with Toph too much.”

“Maybe I have. Anyway I need to change out of this monstrosity I hemmed this morning and back into something that actually fits before Ursa drags me shopping.”

“I thought you two were better now.”

Katara sighed. “We are but I still need clothes and she’s still excited to have a daughter-in-law.”

“Let me know if she gets carried away, I’ll talk to her.” Katara raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s not like I’m scared of her.”

Katara just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more with other characters. I also really like writing Ursa this way. 
> 
> Also bare in mind that this is the most regular I've updated anything, ever. So I'm kind of proud of myself right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I kept deciding sleep was more important this past week than writing. But I have today off so here this is!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

There were a few secrets Katara kept hidden deep down. Not that she was ashamed of them, more that they were her’s to keep and didn’t really feel like sharing. Her biggest one? She hated shopping. Almost to the point of loathing it but not quite. She hadn’t always known this: the South Pole didn’t have shops but when she had to start shopping for things like food and thread she quickly became annoyed and started hating the whole process. It didn’t help that Sokka loved it.

Now that Ursa had dragged her out shopping and kept talking about the rest of her life, Katara had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at the kind woman.

“Don’t you think this is lovely?” Ursa asked holding up a deep red robe. “I think the color would look amazing on you.”

“Uh, sure. Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

Ursa shook her head. “Not at all dear. You’re going to need a full wardrobe.”

“It just seems a little much for only having to be here for three months.”

Ursa lowered the robe she was hold up to Katara. “No you’re not,” she said calmly.

Katara put her hands on her hips. “Yes I am, you know as well as I do that Zuko and I are getting an annulment and then I’m going to go home.”

Ursa rolled her eyes. “Oh Katara that’s not going to happen.”

“Yes it is!” Katara said as she stomped her foot. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop us!”

“You and Zuko can say that all you want but in three months when it comes time to sign that piece of paper neither of you is going to want to do that and then I can plan your big wedding.”

Katara stared at her current mother-in-law and tried to think of a good comeback. “I, you, well, no that’s not going to happen,” she finished sternly.

Ursa brushed a stray hair out of Katara’s face. “I’ve watched you two dance around each other for the past two years. You make each other happy.”

“But we were seeing other people and I’m sure Zuko has mentioned the one time-”

“Of course he has but you know that he’s a huge idiot sometimes. So you can keep thinking that you’re going to be gone in three months and I’ll keep planning and we’ll see who’s right,” she said with a smile. “Now let’s see, you’re going to need some more undergarments as well as some sleepwear. Doesn’t this silk look lovely?”

Katara glared at the (admittedly nice and not Zuko’s shirt) sleep attire. This whole thing just reminded her how much she hated shopping.

~*~*~

Katara wasn’t back when the Fire Sages presented Zuko with the marriage contract. He was absolutely glad of this fact too. “You cannot call her Katara of the Frozen Southern Water Tribe!”

“Why not, My Lord?” The Head Sage asked.

“Because you refer to me as the ‘Illustrious and Honorable Fire Lord Zuko, son of former Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa’ and you couldn’t even have been bothered to ask who Katara’s parents are?” He shouted.

“I didn’t think she would notice.”

“You’re going to rewrite this and she’s going to be Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Kya, now passed,” he said in a deathly calm voice.

“Should I add princess to her title like the Northern Water Tribe?” 

Zuko grit his teeth. “I don’t think she’d appreciate that...and take out the part of how she’s marrying into the most advanced Nation and how she’s going to be saved from the cold, semi-inhabitable block of ice she grew up on.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” The Head Sage said with a bow, his tone dripping with false sincerity. 

After he left Zuko mumbled, “One of these days I’m going to have to figure out how to get a whole new batch of Fire Sages.”

~*~*~

As her feet hit the familiar ground of her parent’s house Toph suppressed a shudder. She was back and, while this was slightly voluntary, she wasn’t thrilled.

“Miss Toph,” one of the gardeners began, “and Avatar Aang. You’re parents aren’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, I know but here Twinkletoes and I are. We were passing through and figured we should visit.”

“I’m sure your parents will be thrilled,” he told her.

“Thrilled isn’t exactly the word I’d use but it’s close enough.”

She felt Aang scurry to catch up with her. “What did you mean by that?”

“Oh, well, I haven’t really spoken to my parents in awhile so this will be a kind of surprise.”

“You should really try writing to them,” Aang replied.

“I’ll get right on that after learning how to read,” she said snidely.

“Right, sorry.”

Toph pushed open the front doors to her house and shouted “I’m here” as loud as she could. She felt her father’s strong footsteps quickly followed by her mother’s light prancing. 

“Toph, baby,” Poppy Beifong said as she enveloped Toph in a hug. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too,” she said (and for once didn’t make a comment about her mother’s choice of words).

“Avatar Aang, good to see you again too,” Lao Beifong said.

“Thanks you too. Sorry to barge in like this.”

“No trouble no trouble,” Lao reassured the slightly blushing Avatar.

“We’re kind of tired so can we catch up at dinner?” Toph asked. This was the truth, at least in her case as she’d spent the night plotting rather than sleeping.

“Of course, I’ll have the butler show you to your rooms,” Poppy said as she finally let her daughter go.

“Er, Mom, I haven’t been home in over a year, isn’t my room kind of dirty?”

“Not at all, I keep it ready just in case you come home,” Poppy said. Toph didn’t know how to respond her her mother’s words.

~*~*~

Dinner was how Toph remembered it. There were requests for people to blow on her food until she screamed she could do it herself. Somethings apparently never changed. Even if you did invent metalbending and helped take down an entire fleet of airships with super charged firebenders bent on burning down everything in sight.

But Toph had already put her plan into motion. She’d made a decoy cup last night. The real one was safely hidden in her bag in her room while the fake one was currently in front her her with tea in it. She waited and listened. Soon her father had Aang talking about all the different trade trends he could think of (which was a lot of Aang trying to figure out what that was). She quickly took an exaggerated sip, so much so that her mother noticed with a huff. Toph then carefully put the cup on the table and used her bending to switch her’s and Aang’s cup.

Then it happened. Aang drank from the cup and as if on cue Poppy exclaimed “you took a sip from Toph’s cup!”

Aang looked down at the offending piece of chin and spit out the remaining liquid in his mouth. “Toph why were you using this cup?!”

She played dumbb. “What’s so special about it?”

“It’s the Foggy Swamp marriage cup!”

“Monkeyfeathers! I just asked for it to be cleaned!” Which was true, but she also knew that she had said she was fond of the item so that it would be placed in front of her for dinner.

“Toph what does the Avatar mean by ‘marriage cup?’” Her ever proper father asked.

“Well, see, if you drink from the cup and then a boy does after you you’re married according to the traditions of the Foggy Swamp. We got it because our friends accidentally did it and now that we know how to correct it we just have to wait for the full moon to drink out of it to be unmarried.”

“Do you have to?” Her mother blurted out as her father said “what friends?”

Toph let her mother’s comment slide and replied “Zuko and Katara.”

“The Fire Lord? Toph you never mentioned you were also friends with the Fire Lord,” her father chided. She could almost hear the thoughts in his head.

“That’s not really important Dad but yes-”

“You two should stay awhile,” Poppy chimed in. “I’m sure we can catch up and maybe you can rethink this whole marriage thing.”

“Really Mrs. Beifong, we should probably get going and let our friends know about this, not to mention do it ourselves,” Aang pleaded.

“Nonsense,” Lao said. “You two should stay for at least a few days. To think my daughter is now married to the Avatar and friends with the Fire Lord.”

The sound of Aang’s head hitting the table made Toph smile.

~*~*~

“Your mother is crazy!” Katara accused when Zuko finally stumbled into his bedroom. It took a moment for his brain to process ‘Katara in his room’ and then, once remembering the night before accepting it, processing ‘Katara in his room in a rather short dress thing that was red’ with the conclusion that he really, really liked her in that.

“Sorry what?” He asked.

“She thinks we’re not going to get an annulment thing because she thinks neither of us is going to want to sign it in three months and that we’re secretly in love or something and it all makes about as much sense as trying to make snow stop falling!” She paced as she ranted and Zuko definitely noticed how the garment rode up a little as she walked.

“Yes, entirely crazy,” he mumbled as he took out his topknot and shock his hair out.

She stopped pacing and glared at him. “Don’t tell me you are secretly in love with them,” she accused.

He rolled his eyes. “That’s just stupid.”

She nodded. “Of course. And I’m not secretly in love with you, by the way.”

“Good then it won’t be hard for either of us to sign the paper in three months.”

“Not at all.”

“I’m glad we agree. I’m going to go change and then tell you about the first draft of our marriage contract.”

“Was the word ice used?”

“No, but close.”

“Maybe we can let them pretend we want to stay married, just for a little.”

Zuko sighed. “That would just fuel my mother’s and uncle’s suspicions.”

“You’re no fun.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...not sure how to feel about this chapter. I know how I want this whole thing to end but, well, part of my problem with longer fics is getting to that point. Yeah.
> 
> Also sorry this is kind of late, I was sick for about a week and still working cause there's no one really to cover when one person is out in my office and my coworker was already going on vacation. It was super fun.

Sokka looked out the window and cursed the snow. Usually he didn't mind the snow, he'd grown up in it, learned how to use it to build shelter, played in it. Not right now.

"Why did the storms have to come early?" He complained to no one in particular. Suki, who had been listening to his grievances for the past hour rubbed his back again.

"It isn't that bad," she said, trying to cheer him up.

"We're stuck here for at least a week. Then we have to make sure the balloon will still fly because its currently frozen. Then a few days to get to the Fire Nation then we have to wait until Zuko can come down here and purposely fail tests. Its going to take forever."

Suki mentally calculated that out to maybe two months, if Zuko could leave so soon after coming back. Apparently that was forever but she wasn’t going to argue with Sokka right now. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Maybe your dad could come with us to the Fire Nation, you know, as Chief and Katara’s father pronounce him incompetent,” she offered.

Sokka’s face lit up. “That’s a great idea!” He kissed her firmly on the cheek and she smiled. Sometimes she just had to state the almost obvious with him.

~*~*~

Ursa and Iroh were having a late night cup of tea in Iroh's personal sitting room. It was currently past their usual bedtimes but, well, when you are conspiring sleep had to be sacrificed (they’d also both agreed that, as members of the royal family, they were allowed to sleep in sometimes). They’d come to an agreement when Ursa had stormed into Iroh’s sitting room when she first arrived demanding to know why in Agni’s name she was hearing about her son’s wedding by letter. Iroh had explained he’d known as much as her but at least thought it was a good match. Ursa shared his sentiments and they’d decided to give the children a stern talking to (yell at) about the proper ways to inform one’s relatives about impending nuptials. After they’d learned of the events behind said wonderful news their plan morphed into ‘how to keep the idiot children together so they could get grandchildren.’ 

“How long do you think it will take Katara to realize she can order the Fire Lady’s suite cleaned out sooner than you have planned?” Iroh asked as he sipped his tea (white tea with rose petals and a hint of lychee).

“About a week. She’s smart and has it in her to lead but she keeps getting overwhelmed by certain aspects of her new title,” Ursa replied.

“You mean when you tease her about her life with Zuko.”

Ursa shrugged. “It keeps her distracted and hopefully puts ideas in her head.”

“And when do you think Zuko will tell her?”

Ursa chuckled. “He’s, well, you know him. He’s intelligent about some things and completely oblivious about others. He’s probably much more worried about Katara sleeping in his bed than what he could be doing to help her.”

Iroh set down his cup and stroked his beard. “There was a time where I would have given anything to have him interested in a girl.”

“Thank you for all you did for him,” Ursa said sincerely.

“You’ve thanked me enough, now let’s figure out how to make these two realize they’re perfect for each other.”

“Hmmm, hint to Zuko how nice it is to have Katara here?” Ursa offered.

“You can do that much more subtly than I can.”

“Really? I seem to remember you being very good at that.”

“With most people yes. Zuko, on the other hand, has come to ignore my attempts but does listen to everything you say.”

She sighed. “I’ll make him have lunch with me and bring it up. You’re going to have to think of something to entice Katara with.”

“We can talk about how she’s getting along with her mother-in-law,” Iroh joked.

Ursa narrowed her eyes. “I’m sure she’ll only have wonderful things to say about me.”

“She’s probably terrified of you.” Ursa smiled into her tea.

~*~*~

“Now Toph,” Poppy Bei Fong began as she followed her daughter into her room. “I know you’ve been gone for awhile but, well, I don’t know how to begin.”

“Spit it out Mom,” Toph said as she quickly began removing her clothes to get ready for bed.

“Language Toph,” she chided. “What I’m trying to say is, well, now that you’re married there are certain aspects of life that you may not-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Toph turned to her mother while holding up her hands. “I already got this talk from Katara while I was traveling with her. She told me all about my changing body and boys. There’s nothing really more you can say.”

“You see, Toph-”

“No I don’t,” she quipped.

Poppy cleared her throat. “There are acts between a man and a woman that can be very pleasurable-”

“Mom please don’t-”

“You are going to sit down and listen,” Poppy told her daughter. “I want you to know what marriage fully entails.”

Toph sat down on her bed and tried to not listen to her mother describe, in detail so she wouldn’t be surprised by feel alone, what exactly sex was. While trying not to listen she debated the merits of telling her mother she was not, in fact, married.

Instead she opted for the misery loves company option. “Mom you know Aang was raised by monks over a hundred years ago and only received a basic talk from Katara. Maybe you should talk to him too.”

~*~*~

Katara jerked awake as pain shot through her leg. Feeling slightly disoriented in the still unfamiliar room it took her a second to remember where she was and to realize who kicked her. She turned, ready to yell at Zuko, when she saw his face contorted in pain and sweat on his brow. Instead of kicking him like she wanted to she gently shook him. “Wake up Zuko,” she said, “it’s just a bad dream.”

Their heads almost collided as he sat up with a start. “Zuko, you’re all right, just a nightmare,” she said again as he panted. She watched him slowly bring his left hand to his scar and close his eyes. 

“Right, bad dream,” he murmured before lying back down and turning away from her.

She did kick him then. “Hey, you know the best way to get rid of a bad dream is to talk about it.”

He rolled over to look at her. “Who says that?”

“My gran-gran. You remember her, the one you grabbed when you first came to the South Pole.”

“Talking isn’t going to work,” he grumbled.

“How do you know? Besides you’re supposed to be able to talk to your wife about anything.”

He scoffed. “Who told you that?”

“My dad.” She watched Zuko open his mouth to respond before quickly closing it. “Talking could make you feel better,” she said in a sing song voice.

He scowled (which didn’t look to bad with about a quarter of his face hidden by the pillow). “Fine I was dreaming about how I got my scar. Happy?”

“Do you dream about that often?” She asked softly.

He looked away from her. “Not as much as I used to,” he admitted. 

“Any other nightmares?”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “So I can be prepared when you wake up from one.”

She assumed he wouldn’t answer until he spoke. “Sometimes I dream about not getting in front of Azula’s lightning or of Uncle’s face when I joined her. Sometimes it’s dragons fighting over me.” Then so softly she almost couldn’t hear he admitted “and once there was a giant turtleduck eating me.”

“Well there’s nothing I can do about that one,” she teased, “but the others, well we both know Iroh’s proud of you and I’m here.” She sank down next to him and gently wrapped her arm around him. “When you feel like talking about it I’ll listen.”

“Thank you,” he said as she moved a little closer. “For now it’s nice having you here.”

She tried to ignore how that made her feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Aang peaked up from the his hiding place below the dirt of the shed (he wasn’t really sure what to call it, it housed gardening equipment but was capable of also housing Appa and had hay). Appa growled softly but there was no sign of other life in the building. He let out a deep breath before propelling himself out of the ground in a manner that would make Toph proud.

He’d tell her he did if he wasn’t so angry with her. He was thoroughly convinced she’d somehow schemed to have them married and to have her parents (both of them! At the same time!) try to give him the talk. While Poppy had tried to use as many euphemisms as possible Lao had dropped that entirely and began explaining in detail what would happen. His reasoning was the young Avatar would have to explain everything to his blind wife. Aang had fled with a plea that Appa had appeared sick and needed tending to.

Then he’d done the very adult thing which was hide.

Coast clear, however, he was going to find his earthbending sifu and give her a piece of his mind. First of all she had to have planned this...somehow. He wasn’t really sure how but she was enough of a mastermind to do this. Second they had to help Zuko and Katara out and he really didn’t think this little stunt was for their benefit.

A quick airblast through her window later he was marching up to her bed where she was absent mindly picking her toes. “What did you do?”

“Aw Twinkletoes, is that anyway to talk to your wife on your wedding night?” She cooed sweetly.

He snorted. “Yeah sure. Now tell me your stupid plan or I’ll go get your parents and insist that they also describe everything about what married couples do in detail to you too.”

“Ha my mother already tried.”

“Then I’ll tell them you’re adopting my vegetarian diet and to never ever give you meat again even if you beg for it.”

Toph swung her feet over the side of her bed. “Hmm, I don’t think you’re lying but I will say that’s a nice threat for an airbender.”

“Just tell me why you did it!”

“I didn’t do anything! You heard me at dinner, its a simple mistake and we’ll fix it soon. I just,” she trailed off and looked away.

“You just what?”

“See I wonder what my parents are going to do about this,” she explained. “I’m sure they’re excited their little blind daughter married someone so important as the Avatar.”

“Uh, well, yeah, I guess but what does that have to do with the situation?” Aang asked.

“Remember how June sent out all those letters about Katara and Zuko?” Aang nodded. There was another moment of silence before “I’m going to guess you nodded but just think about that but ten times worse.”

“Uh how is it worse?”

Toph sighed. “I always have to explain everything to you, Airhead. A Beifong just married the Avatar. If there’s one thing my parents love is their name and any recognition they can get from it. They weren’t expecting anything from me and now look what I’ve done. They’re going to be telling everyone!”

Aang gulped. “Heh, how bad can it be?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m sure only about half the Earth Kingdom knows right now and there’s already a date for the party.”

“How do we get out of it?”

Toph flopped back on the bed. “That’s the thing: we can’t. Either we leave now and news will follow us and I’m sure my dad will send someone to look for me again and we all know how that turned out-”

“You learned metalbending.”

“Not the point. But we’ll have to hide and Appa doesn’t hide well. Or we can stay here and go through with the party and let everyone thing that we’re married. Or…” she trailed off.

“Or what!?”

“Or we wait here, let my parents think we’re happy together and then run off right before the party. They’ll spin it as us eloping or some romantic crap like that and we can announce later it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because we were just given an amazing opportunity. Do you know that the only marriage that would be talked about more than the Pouty Lord’s is yours? We’ll just have to insist the party is before the full moon and then hightail it out of here.”

Aang looked at his friend carefully. While she didn’t actually say she planned this whole thing it felt like she did. However it might work out for the best, especially if people forget that Zuko got married and then when he’s not anymore it won’t be such a big deal. “Fine what do you need me to do?”

She smiled. “Nothing unless I tell you to. Now get out of my room, we’ll tell my parents some story about how we want to wait until we have a party to actually feel married.”

As Aang left Toph smiled. Now she and Aang were stuck here for awhile. While she couldn’t control Sokka she at least hoped he was stranded in the South Pole. Then maybe Zuko and Katara would stop being idiots and realize they liked each other as they remained safely together in the Fire Nation.

~*~*~

Katara stared at Zuko. She hadn’t slept much since she’d been woke up by his dream; now she was studying his peaceful face in the dim early morning light. He wasn’t bad looking, she admitted to herself. 

_Oh stop it_ , a nagging voice said in her head, _you think he’s amazing looking_. She ignored that voice. 

As she watched him sleep she thought about waking up to this for the rest of her life. It might not be too bad, she mused. She glanced around the room; she’d have to add some personal touches to the place though.

 _Thinking about living here forever now? What happened to being positive that in three months you’d be out of here?_ the nagging voice asked. Over tired pessimistic thoughts about this whole thing not working was what had her considering what best to do with the room.

She brushed his hair to the side a little, thinking it looked nice like that. Just nice, she told herself. The voice humphed as Zuko’s eyes shot open.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she apologized softly.

“It’s fine, I’m a light sleeper,” he said.

“Really?”

“Force of habit.” She raised an eyebrow. “I had to learn when I was on my ship and then all those assassination attempts just re enforced the habit.”

She lightly punched his arm. “That’s for not telling all of us about that sooner, by the way.” He grumbled. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“No,” he said as he rolled away from her on to his left side.

“It always helps to talk about bad dreams.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does. When I started having them after my mom died I didn’t want to go to bed for weeks. Then Sokka finally made me talk about it because he didn’t like seeing me look so tired all the time. We still ended up arguing before I said anything but it helped. He told me about the nightmares he had and I didn’t feel so bad.”

“You sound like Aang.”

“Talk and I’ll let that comment slide.”

“I’ve already told you what happened. It’s just the same thing over and over.”

“Fine then why don’t you tell me everything that’s going to happen at the announcement tomorrow and then what I should be expected to do as your wife.”

He sat up and looked at her. “Why?”

“Its best to start out your day positively and if you’re not going to talk about your nightmare then we can talk about this instead.”

“Isn’t my mother supposed to be talking to you about this?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes but she also brings up babies every time and you won’t so spill.”

“This could take all day.”

“Well then just the short version-”

“No it’s fine.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What about the paperwork you always complain about?”

He shrugged. “No one’s expecting me to do any today or tomorrow, or so I was told yesterday. I’ll explain everything and give you a tour that’s better than the one you got after the comet.”

“So you won’t be complaining about how much your wound hurts during it? That was half the fun!”

He smirked. “There’s the Katara I know.”

~*~*~

“Zuko didn’t show up for lunch today,” Ursa said in greeting as she walked into Iroh’s sitting room that afternoon.

“I know,” he said calmly and indicated for her to sit down, a cup of tea waiting for her.

“I sent a note after he wasn’t at breakfast and nothing. Is he avoiding me?”

“No, he’s been spending the day with Katara.” Tea shot out of Ursa’s mouth at Iroh’s words.

“Sorry,” she apologized as he wiped the tea from his face. “How do you even know that?”

“He had breakfast and lunch delivered to their room and if you look out the window you can see them walking in the garden.”

Ursa looked and sure enough the two were walking, Zuko explaining something and Katara laughing. “Well I guess they don’t need our help.”

“Oh no they do. It’s just one day, they have months where they can still talk each other or themselves out of this.”

“I’m glad we’re working together on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is awhile between updates. Again I know where I want this to go but I kind of feel like its lagging and I need to speed up time sometime soon. Sound good? Yes? Ok!


	10. Chapter 10

Katara smiled politely as the eleventh or twentieth or fiftieth member of Zuko’s council gave their congratulations (she’d started called it the condolanulations in her head as they all sounded like Zuko should be in mourning over his marriage). Her cheeks hurt from the forced smiles and she could feel the trickle of sweat down her back under her heavy robes. She liked the blue and gold thread of the dragon design that from the bottom of her robe to her left shoulder. She didn’t want to think of how long it took some poor seamstress to make or how much it cost (she could probably feed all of Jang Hui for at least a week with the amount that was spent on this). 

In all she was feeling rather miserable and the only upside was that her hair was up enough to let a breeze tickle the back of her neck and try to cool her down. 

“That’s the last one,” Zuko said with a sigh. She noticed his ram rod straight posture slipped slightly as he said the words.

“That was…” she tried to find the best word to describe the parade of well wishers.

“Soul crushingly terrible?” Zuko offered.

She frowned. “Tedious was the word I was looking for.”

“You’re too nice.”

Katara was about to reply when a little girl screamed “Zuko!” and rushed towards him like she was about to jump into his arms. Instead of doing just that she stopped just short of the cushion he was sitting on (no one had bother to come to the other side of the table the two were sitting at) and hastily bowed as was proper to the Fire Lord. Zuko promptly hugged her. She laughed as he asked “how are you, kid?”

“Great! Daddy says I can maybe have a role in the upcoming play if I do well in school and learn all my lines and Mommy agreed and I got a new sister!” The girl, who Katara had to admit vaguely reminded her of Zuko’s half sister, said. “You are my sister, aren’t you?”

“Uh,” Katara began. How could she nicely tell the child that, yes, as of right now she was technically this girl’s big sister but wouldn’t be soon? She looked to Zuko who was looking away from her at that moment. “Yes, right now I’m your sister,” Katara finally said.

The girl beamed. “I always wanted a big sister!” She seemed to realize her words after she said then. “I mean,” she tried to recover, “not that I don’t have a big sister, but well, see Azula doesn’t really want to see me-”

“Don’t worry about it, Kiyi,” Zuko said with a wave of his hand. 

Katara noticed the girl fidgeting and smiled. “It’s ok, I always wanted a sister too. Plus I know how annoying older brothers can be, “ she said with a wink.

“I’m sitting right here,” Zuko protested.

“Zuko’s not annoying!” Kiyi protested. “He always brings me special things when he visits! Oh and I have a favor to ask but Mommy and Daddy said I should wait until after your wedding and stuff but I don’t want to forget so here goes: see there’s a new girl at school and she says you can’t be my big brother because if the Fire Lord was my big brother I’d be a princess and I’m not so she’s calling me a liar and I want to prove her wrong.” Katara was impressed at how fast Kiyi said that.

“Kiyi,” an older man Katara recognized as Noren/Ikem (she’d never actually asked which name he prefered) said as he approached the table.

“I didn’t want to forget,” Kiyi said sadly.

“It’s all right,” Zuko assured him. “I’ll come visit as soon as I can and you can take me around your school.” Kiyi’s eyes lit up at Zuko’s suggestion.

She throw her arms around him again and said “best brother ever!”

“I don’t know,” Katara said, “I’m pretty sure Sokka might have Zuko beat.”

“I’m never going to make Kiyi wash my dirty socks.”

“You’re right, you do have the best brother ever,” Katara admitted.

Ursa joined the little family and put her hand on Kiyi’s shoulder. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go eat and leave Zuko and Katara alone for a little while. You can see talk to them more later,” Ursa said.

“Fine,” Kiyi said with a huff. “But you have to promise we will.”

“I promise,” Ursa said with a wink to Zuko and Katara.

The little family walked away and Katara said “Kiyi looks...different.”

“I know,” Zuko confirmed. “I asked about it before. Ikem said she always took after Mom. Now that Mom has her old face back it looks like Kiyi is growing up to look more like her.”

“Which is kind of creepy because she’s starting to look more and more like Azula too.”

“It’s her eyes,” Zuko agreed. “But they’re different. Mom’s and Kiyi’s eyes are warm while Azula’s are-”

“Deadly?”

“Cold was what I was going to say.”

“Of course,” Katara said while she gently patted his hand. “Now let’s eat before someone else comes up and tries to wish us well while simultaneously mentioning how his daughter is still single.”

“You picked up on that, did you?” Zuko said sarcastically.

“Only the first dozen times.”

~*~*~

Over the next week the happy couple received congratulations from around the world. King Kuei sent a life size statue of Basco the bear, complete with a hat made out of jade and emeralds for eyes, along with a promise to send stuffed bears for any children the two of them would have. Zuko gave the statue to Iroh. Bumi sent them a hundred cases of rock candy and a very lewd scroll that had Katara laughing at some of the positions (“I don’t think you can even bend backwards with your feet in that position!” “It just looks uncomfortable and put that way!”). Arnook sent a set of spears and hunting knives for Zuko and bolts of blue fabric, tanned leather, and fur for Katara with instructions to save some fabric for baby clothes. Katara let Zuko burn that letter.

It was Kiyi, who insisted on staying longer as schools were now on vacation because of the Fire Lord’s wedding (she thanked Zuko on behalf of her classmates for that), that brought the most shocking letter of all eight days after their official recognition ceremony.

“WHAT?!” Katara screeched as she read the letter.

Zuko looked over to see what was so wrong and choked on air. After recovering from his coughing fit with a hearty slap to the back from Katara he finally stammered out “That can’t be right.”

“What isn’t?” Kiyi asked.

“Toph and Aang are getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but it moved the plot along! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP LAST WEEK BUT I JUST NOW SEE THAT I FORGOT IT. KIMBERLY T VERY GRACIOUSLY IS LETTING ME USE HER VERY CREATIVE SWEARING FOR FIRE NATION PEOPLE (CINDERS). I THOUGHT I PUT THIS UP. SORRY!

“I can’t believe you’re not angry that neither Toph nor Aang said anything about being together!” Katara began, for what Zuko assumed was the twentieth time, since they’d received the letter earlier that morning. It was dinner and Zuko noticed even Kiyi was rolling her eyes at Katara’s accusation.

“Look,” he began as calmly as he could. “I was surprised at the news but I’ve accepted it and so should you.”

“You’re not mad that your _friends_ didn’t tell you they were dating?” She accused.

Zuko shrugged. “I joined the group last and you kept reminding me of that fact when I did. I assume I get left out of a lot of the gossip.”

“You’re blaming me for this?” 

“How did you even jump to that conclusion?”

“You said it was my fault for reminding you that you joined us last! Clearly you think that no one talks to you because of me! Maybe if you just communicated with us sometimes we wouldn’t think that!” Katara yelled.

Zuko took a deep breath and tried very very hard to not lose his temper (something he tried whenever Kiyi was around to try to make her think he was the best big brother ever). “I have some paperwork to finish before bed, maybe we can talk about this later.” He stood and calmly walked out of the dining room.

Katara threw her tea cup at the closed door. “He’s being such a, a,” Katara seethed.

“Pigheaded idiot?” Ursa offered. Everyone looked at her. “He’s my son, I can say that. I can tell you that’s not from my side of the family.”

“I believe you just insulted the royal family Ursa,” Iroh said.

Ursa waved her hand dismissively. “I’m still the mother of the Fire Lord, I can say what I want. Remember that, Katara, when you’re in my position,” she said with a wink.

Katara reached her breaking point with that comment. “Stop it! First of all I’m not going to be Fire Lady long enough to even have a kid. Second if that’s all that seems to be expected of me and I don’t want any position that thinks all I’m good for is having a kid!”

“That’s not all a Fire Lady is supposed to do,” Iroh said calmly.

“Well someone better tell me right now what a Fire Lady does or I’ll, I’ll, freeze the entire Capital!”

“The Fire Lady is in charge of the household staff, as you can guess,” Iroh began. “She is, however, also responsible for governing the Fire Nation if the Fire Lord is absent. Therefore she should also be present for any council meeting and be advised on the current affairs of the Fire Nation regularly. She usually has her own pet project she heads, it tends to be either orphanages or hospitals or education but 200 years ago there was a Fire Lady who commanded the armies of the Fire Nation while the Fire Lord stayed in the Capital.”

“I don’t think Zuko knows any of this,” Katara said.

“I certainly never told him and I doubt Ozai did,” Ursa replied.

“I never got around to telling him,” Iroh added.

“Why?”

Ursa sipped her tea. “He was fourth in line for the throne, until the last few days I was here when he as third. I never thought he’d be Fire Lord.”

“I was trying to get him to stop being so aggressive and prideful and to actually look at a girl. What his wife would do was going to be a later lesson.” Katara nodded.

After a few minutes of silence Katara stood quickly and muttered, “I have to go,” as she walked out of the room. Iroh poured everyone a new cup of tea.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Ikem asked as he looked between his wife and Iroh.

“Oh just trying to get the two of them to realize that they should stay together, that’s all,” Ursa said.

“But they just seem to fight a lot.”

Ursa pat his hand. “Dear I made you eat mud when we were kids. Now, Iroh, I believe you should attend the next council meeting and make sure Katara’s there.”

~*~*~

Toph had created a monster. A two headed monster to be precise. While at first Aang had balked at any planning for their wedding/engagement party/announcing to the world the Beifong’s could count the Avatar as a member of their family, as soon as Poppy asked him what airbender traditions called for Aang began planning in earnest. Now Toph had to sit through not only her mother’s ramblings about the decor (like she cared) but also Aang’s long, drawn out, discussions about what they could do to incorporate airbender traditions when they really didn’t have anything quite like this.

“There were a few monks who had special nun friends, or at least that’s what Gyatso called them,” Aang said during one of their planning meetings. Toph’s elbows were on the table (much to her mother’s chagrin) and was earthbending pebbles under the table. “And a few of them did get married to people from other nations. When they left the elders from the temple they grew up in blessed them with something like ‘may the wind always carry you forward’ but I don’t really remember; the only one I ever saw was when I was six and staying at the Eastern Air Temple because Appa was too young to leave his mother.”

“That sounds lovely, we’ll have to work that in somehow. Toph did you have anything else to add?” Poppy asked sweetly. 

Her request for all her fellow Earth Rumble competitors having been denied Toph simply said “I want the badgermoles who taught me earthbending to come.”

“We’ll see. Aang did you think of anyone else to invite? I already sent invitations to Aunt Wu and those Fire Nation kids you wanted to invite.”

“Not that I can think of but can you make all the food vegetarian? It would make me feel included in the family.”

Toph aimed the pebbles at Aang’s legs as Poppy said “Of course.” She was beginning to hate how much fun Aang was having with this whole thing.

~*~*~

Zuko cracked his neck as the last member of his council took his seat. He’d slept in his office after deciding he didn’t want to listen to Katara yell at him for not being more upset about Toph and Aang keeping their ‘relationship’ a secret. Really, it was their choice and maybe they’d done it because, well, Katara was Aang’s ex-girlfriend and maybe they didn’t want to let her know. He rolled his shoulders again and vowed to never sleep on the floor again.

He looked around to make sure everyone was seated, noting that his uncle decided to come, which wasn’t really a surprise as he did this every time he visited. Before he could speak Katara walked into the room. “Cinders,” he muttered.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said as she marched up to the dais and took a seat on Zuko’s right. He moved over a little so she could have more room. “What are you doing here?” He whispered.

“My job,” she said.

“We cannot have this meeting with a foreigner here,” one of the older members said.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Katara beat him to it. “I don’t see any foreigners around here and if you’re referring to me then let me remind you that when I signed the marriage contract I officially became a Fire Nation citizen as well as Fire Lady.”

“That does not mean-”

“That I should be allowed in? Of course it does. I need to stay up to date on the current affairs of our nation.”

“This is absurd,” one of the other council members said. 

“It’s not,” Iroh chimed in. “She’s right and since none of you have ever had a Fire Lady before let me remind you that she’s an extension of the Fire Lord and will be in charge of her own sector of the government.”

“You are?” Zuko asked under his breath.

“I can,” she replied.

“I can only assume she’ll want to take over education or some such nonsense,” the first council member said.

“My first thought was actually hospitals, since I have some healing experience,” Katara began, her tone slightly too nice. “Then I remembered I also have military experience and thought I might be able to help there. Now I believe you were about to begin?”

“You’re up to something,” Zuko muttered before raising his voice and saying “It has come to my attention that we need to move rice from the stores in the northern islands to the southern islands because of their short crop.”

Katara sat through the entire meeting, commenting whenever she could but, she admitted to herself, it was rather boring. She hadn’t really been intrigued by anything in particular but maybe she could look into education for something to do (she could be a visionary and add dancing to the curriculum, she mused). She stood and stretched after the last council member left, leaving her, Zuko, and Iroh alone.

“I have to say Katara, I’m very impressed at how still you were that whole time. The first time Zuko sat in on one of these he fidgeted the whole time,” Iroh said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I was eight and Azula kept poking me.” He tried to stand but his legs weren’t cooperating. “Uh, Katara, could you give me a hand?” She helped him stand and slightly cringed as he cracked his back. 

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Fine, just a bad nights sleep.” He looked at Iroh. “Is what you and Katara said true?”

“Oh yes, the Fire Lady is responsible for her own little niche, whatever she chooses. Your grandmother’s specialty was orphanages.”

“You’re not going to do that, are you?” Zuko asked.

Katara smiled. “If you apologize to me I’ll tell you what I’m thinking but until then assume I’m going to be in charge of your military.”

“I’m not going to apologize to you for everything but I will say I’m sorry your feelings are hurt.”

“I guess that’s a start. Come on,” she said as she looped her arm in his. “You’re going to tell me about all the hospitals in the Fire Nation and what they need. I’m thinking about causing a stir by suggesting we invite some waterbending healers to help out.”

“Are you trying to get the council to hate you so they insist we get an annulment?”

“Why would you say a thing like that? Now you’re going to help me pick out Toph and Aang’s wedding present.”

Iroh smiled as he watched the two of them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This was just slightly hard to get out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week was, uh, interesting I guess. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but I will let you know that getting the kudos emails and seeing new bookmarks made me smile when I needed it.
> 
> I hope you like this and there's a note at the beginning of last chapter because I used Kimberly T's Fire Nation swear terms. And you should go read her fics.

Sokka watched as the Southern Water Tribe slowly grew smaller. While Zuko had offered the Southern Water Tribe faster, more modern ships Hakoda had politely declined (coal was needed to fuel the ships and that cost more than the Tribe had) thus travel was a little slower than it could be but infinitely more reliable (if the wind cooperated, or waterbenders tagged along). Sometimes (like now) he did wish that they had those faster ships at their disposal (not to mention he wouldn’t mind tinkering with them). He’d just have to deal with slow travel.

“Looks like it will be smooth sailing,” Hakoda said as he came up behind his son. 

“At least as far as we can see,” Sokka muttered.

“You’re looking the wrong way,” his father corrected.

“I know,” Sokka said. 

“Something wrong?”

Sokka sighed. “It’s silly but I’m older.”

Hakoda eyed his son. “Ok.”

“No, see, it’s stupid. I’m older than Katara, I should get married before her and have everything figured out and make sure I can beat up her husband. I can’t beat up Zuko, Suki would have to fight me off and I’d probably be arrested,” Sokka paused. “It’s not like this matters but, I don’t know, it bugs me.”

Hakoda stroked his beard. “You and your sister are both young but you might want to talk to Suki about the whole marriage thing.”

“What marriage thing?” Suki asked as Sokka jumped. 

“Oh, uh, nothing really,” Sokka stumbled over his words.

“You sure? I heard my name too.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Hakoda said. He silently wished Sokka luck because this wasn’t going to be easy for his son.

“So are you going to tell me what you were saying or am I going to have to start telling everyone we meet the dress story again?”

Sokka’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “You don’t have to do that,” he said. He started drumming his fingers on the railing and looked back out at sea. “It’s just this whole thing with Katara got me thinking about marriage and stuff.”

“Sokka,” Suki said softly.

He turned to look at her. “Wait, I have to say this. When I was a kid I always thought I’d grow up and get married and have kids. Even with the war I thought this would happen. Then I met you, well, I guess remet you but we already talked about that and you’re not at all what I expected.” Suki glared at him. “But in a good way!”

“Good recovery.”

He stopped drumming his fingers and took her hands in his. “I love you,” he said, “but I’m not sure how you feel about all this stuff and I just want you to be happy. If that means never getting married that’s fine.”

Suki snorted. “Why would you even think that?”

“Well you’re the leader of the Kyoshi warriors,” he said simply.

“And a girl, I thought we went over this before. You’re right though, I never did think about getting married or having kids before. I’m still not sure how I feel about that. But I know this: I love you too and if this is something you want or were even thinking about maybe we should talk about it.” Sokka wrapped his arms around Suki and squeezed. “I said talk about it not yes and loosen up!”

“Sorry!” He said happily. “And I know that wasn’t a yes. But I do want to hear everything you have to say and if we wait, we wait. Plus I kind of like it just being the two of us,” he admitted.

She gave him a quick peak. “Good, I do too.”

~*~*~

Katara’s feet hurt. They’d walked around the entire market twice looking for something to get Toph and Aang as a wedding present and so far they’d found a bunch of ‘maybe, if we don’t find something better’ gifts. The problem was what could be kept on the back of a bison and still be practical for a blind girl. Not to mention everyone was shoving things in their face and asking them to try this sample or that and congratulating the two of them.

That plus her feet made Katara finally say: “We haven’t found anything and I’m done.”

“I thought you’d like shopping,” Zuko said.

“That’s Sokka. Where’s the stupid palanquin,” she grumbled.

“Now you want to ride in it? What happened to ‘I have two feet and can use them?’” Zuko joked.

“These new shoes that your mother insisted I buy and wear.” She watched Zuko discreetly motion to the guards she knew were following them (though she hadn’t really be able to pick them out from the crowd). The palanquin appeared so quickly that Katara felt her mouth open in shock. “Was that following us?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck which she knew meant he didn’t want to answer her. “Uh, yes. I’ve tried to not use it but, well, this tradition isn’t going away.”

“Right now I’m very happy for it,” she said as she climbed into the canopied box. As soon as she was settled she took her shoes off and wiggled her toes. “Much better,” she said with a sigh.

“Are those blisters?” Zuko asked as he sat next to her.

“They were until they popped, now they’re sores.”

“I would have thought you’d be used to them.”

Katara glared at him. “You say one thing about being a peasant and I will figure out how to chi block you and freeze you to a wall.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “You really need more creative insults. I meant from walking when you were traveling with Aang.”

“Sure you did.”

“Hey when I complained about getting blisters when Uncle and I were on the run from Azula he told me he had worse during his military campaigns.”

“You said something about how princes don’t get them, didn’t you?”

Zuko’s cheeks reddened. “I might have.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes as the palanquin made it’s way back to the palace. “I think I’m going to soak my feet when we get back,” Katara finally said. “You know, take this whole being royalty thing seriously for once.”

“So when you barged your way into the council meeting this morning that wasn’t taking this seriously?” Zuko asked lightly.

“Are you teasing me?” 

“No, why would I do that?”

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. “You are and for that I’m going to have a tub of water brought to your office when we get back and we’re going to go over the military, hospital, and orphanage budgets.”

“We’re going to do that today?”

“Yes, we are but I can read over them if you have other things that need your attention.”

“That’s very generous of you. Put your shoes back on we’re here.”

Katara grimaced as she put her shoes back on. “How do you even know?”

“Listen,” Zuko said. She did and heard a creak of doors opening.

“Gates, right.”

Hours later Katara kicked water out of the tub she was soaking her feet in as she huffed at yet another ridiculous proposed budget for the military. “Honestly,” she said as she threw the scroll at Zuko, “you need to get this whole thing under control. You don’t have colonies anymore and you really don’t need that big of an army.”

Zuko rubbed his forehead as he looked over the budget himself. “What should I do then? They don’t really have any other skills and I don’t want them roaming the Fire Nation with nothing to do.”

Katara tapped her finger on her lips as she thought. “What about a police force?”

“Like the Dai Li?”

“But without the brainwashing and actually answering to possibly you or at least the local governors.”

“That...could work actually.”

She smirked at him. “Of course it would. Plus you wouldn’t have to spend so much money on ship maintenance or even housing the soldiers because they would live in their own houses and have their families with them.”

“That’s very optimistic of you but this might work. We’d have to come up with a way to transition them and convince everyone that this is a good idea,” he trailed off as he looked over the budget again. “We wouldn’t have to have all the food set aside for them either.”

“I expect to be given credit for this even after I’m not married to you anymore.”

“I’ll make sure everyone knows. Do you want to try another one?”

“Hospitals please!”

Zuko held it out to her. “Come get it.”

“Mean, you should bring it to me, my feet hurt,” she pouted.

“You healed them the second you put them in the water.”

She stood and waterwhipped the back of his head. To annoy him she perched herself on the side of his desk and took the scroll out of his hand and began reading. To her annoyance he kept going over the budget she’d thrown at him. 

“What happened to your flame?” Zuko asked after a few minutes. 

“Huh? Oh you mean the hair thing? I could feel it falling out as we were shopping so I took it off after the fifth stall.” She pulled it out from her chest wrap. “See, all safe.”

“It should stay in,” Zuko said.

She held the gold ornament out to him. “You want to try putting it in then?” Zuko didn’t say a word but stood and took the piece from her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair after taking out of top knot. As his fingers brushed through her hair Katara became increasingly aware of how close he was. While they’d been in each other’s company for most of the last few weeks this was the first time she was aware of it. Which was silly since they’d been sharing a bed and she’d held him while he was sleeping for Yue’s sake!

“There,” he said as he placed the flame in her new top knot, “perfect.” He was looking right into her eyes and Katara really wanted him to kiss her. She wasn’t sure where that thought came from but she wanted it and maybe if she moved a little closer they could-

“Zuko Mommy sent me to get you for dinner,” Kiyi said as she burst into the room. “Oh hi Katara!”

“Hey there,” she said as the moment died.

“Kiyi why didn’t Mom send someone to get me?”

“Because she said you would just dismiss them if you had too much work to do and she said she didn’t think you would do that to me.”

Katara laughed as she hopped off Zuko’s desk. “Ursa knows you really well,” she told Zuko.

~*~*~

“I’m leaving soon,” Ursa said as she set down her tea cup.

“How soon?” Iroh asked. They were enjoying their nightly tea as Ikem put Kiyi to bed.

“Three days at the most. I miss home,” she admitted.

“I should get back to Ba Sing Se,” Iroh said. 

“We’ll need someone here to update us on their progress,” Ursa said.

“Are you suggesting a spy to make sure Zuko and Katara keep getting closer?”

“It’s the best way for us to meddle while we’re away,” Ursa said.

Iroh stroked his beard. “That might not be a bad idea. Did you have someone in mind?”

Ursa smiled. “Actually yes, she can even help Katara navigate Fire Nation politics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that was terrible of me to do. 
> 
> Additionally I think I read a fic like this where Sokka did complain about Katara being younger and getting married before him and for some reason I wanted to do that too. Plus I'm not sure how Suki would feel about all this, in fact the more I thought about it the more I kept thinking she might not have ever thought about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED SOONER SORRY SORRY SORRY.

Katara noticed that her mornings had become routine. Zuko would wake up first (at whatever time he did, she was vaguely aware in that his movements managed to disturb her), use the bathroom and be out in time for her to fully wake up and take her turn. Then she’d open the door in case he needed the mirror again (he usually did to put his hair up but some mornings he slept later and still needed to shave by the time it was her turn in the bathroom). This was a morning where he still needed to shave. She watched him carefully stoke the razor under his chin. He winced as the last stroke drew a tiny drop of blood.

“I got it,” she said as she quickly summoned water to her hand. She healed the little cut thinking nothing of it.

“Thanks,” he said before kissing her forehead. Then his face turned red and he grabbed a towel to wipe his face. “I’m meeting Mom this morning so I won’t join you for breakfast.” He turned and fled.

Katara stood there and did not think of how her forehead suddenly tingled. 

~*~*~

Zuko marched into the garden. He’d grown to hate acting without thinking. Uncle had told him over and over again he needed to work on that and still he had problems. 

“You look flustered,” Ursa said as he plopped down next to her.

“I cut myself shaving,” he said, hoping that wouldn’t lead to more questions.

“Oh, where? Your father used to complain all day when he did that. You’d think it was a fatal wound.” She rolled her eyes. “Tell me you’re not like that.”

“No but one time I did cut my cheek kind of badly. Uncle then lectured me about trying to shave while we were going through a storm.” As he finished a servant set down a tray with their breakfast and tea. Ursa busied herself with serving the two of them. They sat and ate in silence for awhile. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Ursa finally asked.

“It’s nothing,” Zuko gave as his non answer.

“Oh, now it’s something and I’m not above tickling you to get it out.”

“That only worked when I was a kid.”

Ursa put her bowl down. “Then you won’t mind if I-”  
Zuko held his hands up. “No! Fine, you win! I,” he paused, “I kissed Katara this morning.”

Ursa’s face lit up as she smiled broadly. “That’s wonderful!”

“No it’s not! I didn’t mean to do it and it’s all Uncle’s fault!”

“How is this Iroh’s fault?”

“He told me about how he’d always kiss Aunt Nozomi every morning because he wanted to show he loved her even if they were fighting. He told me that was important in a marriage.”

“That’s true,” Ursa confirmed.

“But it’s not like my marriage is real or anything.”

“You love Katara, don’t you?”

“No!”

“But you think she’s pretty!”

“Of course! And caring and stubborn and way more self assured than she should be and, and…”

“Your wife.”

Zuko’s face went slack. “My wife,” he whispered. “Agni Katara’s my wife.”

Ursa nodded. “Yes, darling, she is. You’ve been married almost two weeks now.”

Zuko fell backwards and covered his face with his hands. He kept muttering ‘Katara’ and ‘wife.’ Ursa poured another cup of tea and waited for him to calm down (he’d done the same thing when the concept of school had been explained to him).

A pink blur chose that moment to cartwheel into the garden. “Hi Lady Ursa,” Ty Lee said happily. “What’s wrong with Zuko?”

“I think he’s just realized Katara is his wife.” She turned to look at the cheery girl. “You’re early.”

“We have a war balloon for Kyoshi Island and they let the Kyoshi Warriors us it whenever we want. Do you think we should do something?”

“No, he’ll get over it. Later would you join Iroh and I for tea?” Ty Lee nodded as she folded herself into a ball next to Ursa.

Zuko kept muttering until Ursa couldn’t take it anymore. She poked him in the stomach and told him to grow up and be Fire Lord.

~*~*~

Toph hated the dress. She had no idea what color it was (or what ‘color’ even was) and despised that the simpering seamstress kept telling her this ‘color’ looked good on her. She’d rather they tell her that they were going to cut the sleeves in half at least and loosen whatever was wrapped around her chest because it was getting hard to breathe. Plus the fabric felt thin and she was certain she’d rip it (not that that was necessarily a bad thing). The worst part, however, was her mother’s constant comments without even asking her daughter’s opinion (not that she cared about how high her collar was but it’s the principle of the matter).

“Oh Toph,” her mother cooed, “you’re going to look so beautiful.”

“I’m going to be annoyed,” she muttered as she crossed her arms. 

“Put your arms down,” one of the seamstresses commanded.

“Make me.”

“That’s no way to speak to-”

The door banged open as Aang called “Sifu Toph I want to...practice..earthbending,” he trailed off. “Wow,” he said softly.

Toph hopped off the stool she was standing on and felt the vibrations she knew were there. Aang’s heart was racing and she could hear his slight gasps. This was not good. He was acting like Sokka did whenever Suki entered the room back in the beach house (Sokka still did this but to a lesser extent). Aang couldn’t be developing a crush on her! This was going to make everything worse!

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“You can talk about how pretty everything is all you want but I want you out back in the garden chucking boulders in ten minutes or you’ll be sorry!” Toph shouted. That seemed to scare him a little.

“Yes Sifu Toph!” She felt him take off (literally) and flee the room.

“That’s no way to talk to the Avatar,” her mother chided.

“It’s how I always have and I’m not going to change that because he’s my husband.” She felt a slight shift from a few of the seamstresses. “Now get me out of this thing so I can chuck rocks at his head!”

They chuckled but helped and one was even so bold as so wish her luck. She bit her tongue instead of saying she never needed luck.

~*~*~

Having tea with Iroh later apparently meant “wait for Zuko to leave and Iroh to appear as if by magic.” She was fairly certain the old man had, in fact, waited until his nephew was gone to appear. She still had a hard time reconciling the fact The Dragon of the West and Azula’s fuddy duddy uncle who bought her dolls (when everyone knew Azula only wanted firebending scrolls and world domination). Still she did admire Iroh’s battle strategies for the Siege of Ba Sing Se. She never, ever brought it up with Iroh because usually his aura was bright yellow or gold but when someone mentioned his campaigns his aura darken. She wasn’t going to be responsible for that.

“So,” she began, “you want me to make sure Zuko and Katara stay together?”

“Yes, my dear,” Iroh confirmed. “We feel the two a suited for each other and have just, uh, not realized this themselves.”

“I believe the accurate term is they’re being stubborn idiots,” Ursa added. 

“It makes sense,” Ty Lee said. “But, well, I’m still Mai’s friend but I guess she dumped Zuko awhile ago and the last time she came to visit she kept telling me about this new boy she met and her life away from her parents and her aura was almost a light pink instead of grey, much pinker than when she was with Zuko so I guess they’re through. So I think I can help!”

“Wonderful!” Iroh exclaimed.

“What should I do?” she asked. 

“Just make sure they end up together a lot, hint that they look so good together, report back to us, and make sure Katara’s doing everything the Fire Lady should,” Ursa said.

“The last one’s going to be hard. I never paid attention during the etiquette classes at school.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Ty Lee really did believe that when Iroh said it.

~*~*~

Zuko never thought he’d see the sight that greeted him as he opened his office door. There, sitting at his desk like she belonged, was Katara writing a letter and dressed in Fire Nation red with a gold flame in her hair. His stomach curled in a pleasant way as his mind reminded him, yet again, that Katara was his wife. Suddenly that didn’t seem so scary.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?” She asked. 

He shook his head and closed the door behind him because, really, they were going to dissolve whatever this marriage was and thinking of Katara like this was not going to help. “What are you doing? Drafting a letter to my generals demanding they put you in charge?”

“Sadly no, that’s a little farther down on my list. I’m just finishing my letter to Sokka telling him what we’ve managed to accomplish here and asking him what he’s done.”

“About?”

“Getting you declared an unfit husband in the South Pole.”

“Oh,” Zuko paused, “OH right. We’re supposed to write each other.”

“I’ve already done the letter for Toph and Aang, all you have to do is sign it,” she told him as she gestured to the letter next to her. The ink still looked slightly damp as he read it over.

“Katara I don’t think Aang’s going to read the part about how its mean and horribly rude to not tell your friends that you’re in a relationship.”

“Well he should because they both should have let us know!”

“Are you going to complain to Sokka about this too?”

“Of course!”

“Do you mind if I add a few things to the end of both letters?” Katara shook her head and went back to writing. On the letter to Toph and Aang Zuko added that he was sorry for Katara’s anger but she was very hurt and could you two let her know about any other upcoming life events that they had planned because he was getting really tired of hearing about this. For Sokka and Suki’s he apologized for Katara’s rants and then requested that they wait to get married, pretty please.

Zuko was just finishing sealing the second letter when someone knocked. “Come in,” Katara called as she looked up from the hospital report she was reading (at least he’d get some new ideas out of this marriage).

“Hi Zuko, hi Katara. Ursa sent me to get you because she’s leaving and wants to say goodbye so you better hurry up. Oh Katara you look really pretty in red and I really like how poofy your hair is! But in a good way! Can you show me how you do that sometime? Mine falls straight after I take it out of my braid,” Ty Lee yammered on as she grabbed Katara’s and then Zuko’s hands and pulled them out of the office

“Did you know she was coming?” Katara asked.

“Not at all,” Zuko said.

“We’re just going to have so much fun while I’m on vacation!”

“Fun,” Zuko repeated, even though he was sure that wasn’t exactly how Ty Lee’s vacation was going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Kind of long chapter to make up for it?

Zuko hugged Ursa tightly. “I’ll miss you,” he told her, still unwilling to let her go.

“I’ll miss you too but Hira’a isn’t that far, you know,” she teased. “And I’m not going to disappear again.”

“I know,” he said, still refusing to let her go.

“Zuko if you don’t let me go I’ll start asking where my grandbabies are.” Zuko abruptly let go of Ursa. “Just kidding.” She brushed the hair out of Zuko’s face. “But you better be nice to Katara.”

“Of course Mom.”

Then Ursa turned to Katara. “Don’t hesitate to write me if you have any questions,” she told the young woman. 

“I’ll remember that,” Katara said before hugging her mother-in-law. Ursa let go and hugged Zuko one last time before boarding the airship.

Zuko and Katara waved until the ship took off. “You’re mother is nice,” Katara began.

“But?” Zuko knew there was more to that statement.

“But I’m glad she’s not pestering me about things anymore.”

“I’m sure Iroh will fill in for her,” Zuko gripped.

“How much longer until he leaves?”

Zuko shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

~*~*~

Ty Lee lay on her bed with her feet tapping her head. If she was going to succeed in her quest she’d have to have a plan. That wasn’t hard, contrary to popular belief Ty Lee loved planning. In fact that was how she joined the circus: she planned to leave right at the height of sister number three’s wedding preparations. By the time her parents had realized she was gone her trail was already cold. She did send them a letter a few months later. Joining the Kyoshi Warriors? She grilled the girls in prison on what they needed and convinced them they needed chi blocking. How could her parents make her come home when she was needed for this group of highly respected warriors?

Now she had to plan for her current assignment. She knew Zuko, she wasn’t lying when she said that. She knew he was determined, generally honest (he omitted truth rather than outright lying), and tended to be a little too straightforward. He also wasn’t that great in social situations but neither really was Azula so Ty Lee assumed it was a family trait. What she knew of Katara was entirely what Suki told her: that she was kind if a little headstrong and an amazing bender.

Now it was up to her to get these two idiots to realize they were, in fact, deeply attracted to each other and had the potential to be in an amazing relationship (she could tell by their auras). The current problem was that they seemed, at least to her and what she’d been told, be resisting their attraction for whatever probably noble or stupid reason they had.

Clearly she was going to have to interrogate both of them. It wouldn’t be easy but then again she taught Azula how to flirt and lived to tell about it. She could do anything.

~*~*~

The messenger hawk landed next to Sokka. “Hello not Hawky,” he said. The bird, miffed that he was being ignored, nipped at Sokka’s hand. “Ow, ok! I’ll take your stupid letter.” Sokka dutifully opened the canister on the bird’s back and took out the scroll. “Go bother someone else for a treat.” The bird screeched as he puffed up his feathers. “Seriously I don’t have anything, try those guys.” Sokka pointed to a few of the crew. The bird took off and started circling the men.

Sokka unrolled the letter and read. __

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_I hope you two made it to the South Pole safely. Remember to tell Dad I love him and Suki remember to do this for Sokka. Don’t dilly dally too much because we need to get this resolved sooner rather than later._

_Well as for things with us Zuko and I are officially married according to Fire Nation law and I’m Fire Lady until we get divorced in three months. Oh, right we have to wait three months before we can get divorced. Some silly arcane rule that I’m going to try to get repealed while I’m in power. I’m also working on restructuring the Fire Nation but please hurry._

_If you haven’t heard Toph and Aang are getting married. Please tell me you had absolutely no idea they were even dating. Why would they hide that from us?! It’s inconsiderate and frankly not the right time to be doing this. I know that it’s not their problem that Zuko and I are in the mess but could they have picked a better time? And I’m still mad that they didn’t tell me! Aang used to tell me everything and don’t you dare say that was because we were dating he did that before. Not to mention Toph. I mean it’s great that they’re together they work really well and I think it will work but she also told me about her previous crushes (yes Sokka, you included) and it hurts._

_It just hurts, you know? Maybe I can create a law here that bans people from getting engaged without an established relationship._

_Anyway please figure out the Water Tribe situation soon._

_All my love,  
Katara_

_Sokka,_

_Sorry your sister ranted about Aang and Toph. She’s been doing that to me as well and I’ve just started tuning her out._

_Please, I’m begging you, don’t come back married to Suki. Or even engaged. Wait, waiting is good. Look I already know what you two are doing together so just be careful there isn’t a little Sokka or Suki on the way and you guys can wait a few months...or years._

_Regards,  
Zuko_

Sokka reread the letter a few times before calling “Suki we have to write to Katara to tell her we’re coming! And tell her we’re not getting married!”

~*~*~

Ty Lee bounded into Zuko’s office that afternoon on a mission. “Hi Zuko, hi Katara, I think Katara and I need to spend some time together to get to know each other.”

Zuko eyed the acrobat. “Why?”

Katara swatted his arm. “That’s not nice say. But, uh, is there are reason you wanted to spend time with me?”

“Well I’m Zuko’s friend and you’re his friend and are going to be here awhile so I thought I’d get to know you,” Ty Lee said with a shrug.

“Uh, sure. Zuko don’t try to hide any of those reports from me. I’ll see you later,” she said as she left with Ty Lee. Once in the hall she asked: “so what are we going to do? Please don’t tell me shopping, I just went with Ursa and I don’t really like it.”

“Well,” Ty Lee began, “we can either go get a spa treatment, which actually isn’t really something I like, or we can bond like I did with the girls and I can teach you some chi blocking moves.”

Katara secretly thought may a spa treatment would be nice. However chi blocking did sound interesting. “Let’s try the chi blocking. Maybe we can go to the spa another day?” She asked hopefully.

“Maybe, can you move easily in that?” Ty Lee asked as she turned towards the garden with the dragon fountain.

Katara waved her hand dismissively. “I have my old underwraps on under this and I used to practice waterbending in those.”

“Even better now hurry up and change and we can get started.” Katara quickly shucked off the clothes she was wearing and turned to face Ty Lee. “Chi blocking is, well, about stopping the flow of another person’s chi. You can feel your chi flowing through your body and I’m told benders can really feel their chi cause that’s how they control their elements.” Katara nodded. “The easiest one to learn is for your arms. I’m going to show you where to hit.” Ty Lee stepped in front of Katara. “It’s actually really easy to see too, it’s right here,” Ty Lee’s fingers softly jabbed the slightly soft patch of skin just under Katara’s collarbone by her arm. “Feel that?”

“Yes, it feels...strange when you touch it,” Katara said.

“It should. A quick strike and you’re chi is blocked and you can’t move your arm either. The paralysis will wear off before your chi comes back. Once you get really good at this you can even access this point from the back but that takes a while and a very precise strike. Now can you feel where it is on me?” Katara tentatively tried to feel for the same spot on Ty Lee’s pink covered chest. A few awkward pokes later and she did find the same spot. “Good, you’re catching on a little quicker than some of the girls did.” Ty Lee smiled deviously. “If you get good enough you’ll be able to do this!” Quick as lightning Ty Lee punched both of Katara’s chi points and sent the girl falling backwards. Katara landed with a thud and Ty Lee perched herself over Katara’s prone legs. “Now, let’s have some girl talk!”

“You’re out of your mind!” Katara said as she tried to kick her legs up.

“Oh that won’t do,” Ty Lee said as she jabbed the points that would render Katara’s legs useless for a few minutes. “You like Zuko,” she teased the prone girl.

Katara’s face flushed. “I do not.”

“You do too. I can see it when you look at him and when he looks at you. You two are just too stubborn to admit it!”

“Well if he hadn’t ruined our date!” Katara immediately clamped her mouth shut.

“Oh now you have to tell me!”

Katara huffed. “Fine but I want more chi blocking lessons.”

“Done and done.”

“Well first of all he kept his hood up the entire time because he was worried about being recognized. I get that but it was like he didn’t want to be seen with me. Then he tried to clarify to the waiter that we were not, officially, dating so please don’t call me his girlfriend. When I did try to talk to him he answered in one word sentences and then, to top it all off, I decided to try to salvage the date and kiss him and he turned his head and I lost my balance and almost fell down! He just stammered something unintelligible and left! How could he? He apologized the next day and said maybe we weren’t supposed to date and I let it drop because it was terrible.”

Ty Lee was silent for awhile. “That’s it?” She finally asked.

“Well yeah,” Katara said.

“So you’re telling me that Zuko, awkward Zuko who can barely even go to a party without trying to beat someone up or overreact or just sit in a corner, that Zuko wasn’t the best date? I know you don’t want to hear this but his first date with Mai? It was almost a complete disaster too!”

“But it wasn’t,” Katara grumbled.

“That’s because Azula and I were watching. Anyway you show not let this little thing get in the way of a potential relationship with him. You like him don’t you?”

“Yes of course-”

“No I mean, _you like him_ like him.”

“Ty Lee what are we thirteen?” Ty Lee smiled down at Katara. “But maybe I do,” she muttered.

“I knew it and your aura is screaming at you to try this again! Oh this is so exciting and I’m going to help you two out!”

“Uh, really, that’s not necessary-”

“Nonsense. Zuko is like the brother I never had and I’m going to plan a date for you two and it’s going to go infinitely better than the last one.” Katara happily let Ty Lee know her arms were working again by trying to wrestle the other girl off her. It didn’t work out to well and ended with Ty Lee pinning Katara’s arms to the ground. “I’m going to go tell Zuko and plan your date!” As a parting gift Ty Lee hit Katara’s chi points again. All Katara could do was glare at the retreating girl.

Ty Lee went straight to Zuko’s office. “You know I do, in fact, work and try to run a country,” he told her.

“Of course you do but you’re going to answer my next question honestly and if you don’t I’m going to hide all your papers.”

“We’re not kids anymore and that’s treason.”

“Like I haven’t been accused of that before.” Mentally Zuko agreed she had a point. “Anyway I’ve come to ask a few questions and tell you one thing and you’re going to answer all the questions truthfully unless you want to be like Azula.”

“Fine,” Zuko grumbled.

“First question: why were you so nervous on your date with Katara?”

Zuko’s face turned red and Ty Lee thought it was cute that they both blushed about it. “I, well, see, I really didn’t want anything to go wrong and then everything did,” Zuko finished lamely.

“Question two: do you want to date her again?”

“I can’t date her, she’s my wife.”

“Not an option, yes or no question,” she teased.

“Ty,” he warned. She glared at him. “Fine yes, sure, why not?”

“Excellent! Question three: do you have lunch plans tomorrow?”

“Uh no?” Zuko was confused by the question.

“And final question do you _like_ Katara?”

“I don’t have to-”

“She _likes_ you.”

Zuko smiled. “She does?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, she just told me and now you two are going to go on a date tomorrow and you’re going to get a second chance so don’t screw it up! Don’t worry about anything because I’m going to arrange the entire date!”

Zuko put his head in his hands and almost wished for his mother and her meddling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee's chi blocking is from a very very short search or pressure and chi points. And guessing how she does it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's given kudos, comments, and book marks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But I wanted to update before the end of August and made it! Korra...kind of took over for a little but I haven't forgotten this!

Katara rolled over in bed, too restless to sleep. She managed to sit through all of Ty Lee’s questions earlier about what she would want to do on a date (it really was up to Ty Lee, she’d never actually been on more than a handful) and slipped away at the right time. Zuko, to her surprise, had actually been working all day and hadn’t even made it to dinner with her. She wasn’t sure if that was on purpose or not, but she was rather happy about it. She was beginning to feel the predate tension build between them. It was already affecting her sleep and made her want to kick him for having it not affect his. 

She decided misery loves company and kicked him in the shins, hard. “Ow!” Zuko screeched as he sat up. “What in Agni’s name did you do that for?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Katara said innocently.

“Can it wait till morning?”

“No, you get up before me and its highly possible you’ll be avoiding me till our date,” she sneered.

“When have I ever avoided you?”

Katara opened her mouth to reply and quickly closed it. Even when she shunned him he still followed her around and took every opportunity presented to him to talk to her. “Fine. I can’t sleep until we talk about this.”

“What is with you and talking?”

“I happen to think communication is the best thing for a relationship. Plus I always feel better once I’ve talked things through.” He snorted. “What, do you think I’m lying?”

“I think you like, to put it nicely, voicing your concerns.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When you think you’re right you like to shout it to the world.” That earned him another kick in the shins. “I’m not wrong!”

“Whatever. But you have to be feeling nervous about this or at least a little weird.”

He shrugged. “What’s the worst that can happen? We’re already married.”

“The worst that can happen is we end up not talking again and I have to spend weeks here without you talking before we sign the stupid papers ending our marriage!”

“That might actually be a relief.”

She picked up her pillow and started hitting him. “You arrogant, annoying, spoiled, prince!” She punctuated each word with a hit.

Zuko lunged, grabbing her wrists to stop the blows. He used his weight to push her back, pinning her down with her hands above her head. “First,” he said, his face inches from hers, “I’m Fire Lord now. Second what you just did could be considered attacking the Fire Lord and that’s bad. Third fine I’ll talk if you promise to let me sleep.”

“Let go of me then.” Zuko let go and sat back on his knees. “Ok, so, uh, see.”

“Now you’re tongue tied?” She hit him again. “Stop that! Look, tomorrow isn’t going to be weird unless you make it weird. Let’s just pretend it’s, you know, that it’s just another meal we have to have together or stupid activity we have to do because we’re married.”

That did sound rather appealing. “So you’re saying treat it like nothing special, like something we have to do cause we’re married?”

“Exactly.”

“Do married people date?” She asked.

“I don’t know. My parents weren’t close at all. Did yours?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, Sokka and I were sent to Gran Gran’s every so often and sometimes for the night. I thought it was just because she was lonely.”

Zuko smirked. “Or because they wanted alone time.”

Katara flopped back on the bed and covered her head with the pillow. “Urgh!” She said into it. “I know they did that but I don’t want to think about it!” She lifted the pillow off her head. “Besides, do you want to think of your mom and Ikem doing that?” Zuko looked horrified. “Oh so you don’t, do you? You know, your mom is still young. You could have another little sibling. Maybe a little brother this time?”

“Stop!”

“Come on, don’t you want a new sibling?”

“Fine then my hypothetical little brother will a year or two older than his niece or nephew.”

“Azula’s not going to have kids anytime soon.”

“Azula’s not married.”

It took a second for Katara to process the words. “You take that back!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It made you stop worrying about our date.”

“I-you-that was way too clever.”

He lay back down and rolled away from her. “I heard Uncle do it once. I didn’t think it would work but it was worth a try. Sleep.”

“Good night to you too,” she muttered, feeling better at the very least.

~*~*~

Zuko did, in fact, wake up before Katara and did leave her sleeping. However he needed to deal with the apparent food shortages, the over stock of rice on military bases, how to effectively trim down the military presence on said bases while not creating too many jobless soldiers, and possibly implement Katara’s idea of a police force in certain towns. Fairly easy work.

Zuko desperately wanted to bang his head against his desk in frustration. Last night he thought he finally figured out how to make it all work. In the harsh light of morning his plan looked almost impossible. While ideally he could just make everyone do what he wanted and release rice to people he knew that could only last for so long. Zuko rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the headache he could feel forming, and regain his focus. This was going to work. It had to work.

“Nephew I brought you some tea,” Iroh said as he waltzed into Zuko’s office without knocking.

“I don’t think I need any,” Zuko said.

“Nonsense. You always need tea and I have just the right one to help chase away all aches and pains.” Zuko marveled at how Iroh knew exactly what was bothering him but he’d been doing that for years now. Zuko assumed his uncle knew him better than anyone. “I hear you have a date in a little while.”

“Don’t remind me,” Zuko grumbled.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “You’re not looking forward to it?”

“Yes,” Zuko said before he could stop himself. “I mean, it’ll be a nice break from this.”

Iroh looked over the documents Zuko gestured to. “Ah, I see. Still having trouble deciding what to do with this whole mess?”

“It’s been four years and it’s not getting better,” Zuko complained. “Every time I try to bring it up in a council meeting someone tries to change the subject or they debate amongst themselves until I still them all to shut up and leave.”

“You know you can just tell them what to do, right?”

“But I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to go in an issue orders and wait for them to find a way to undermine me. You said I have to listen to people to be a good leader and I’m trying.”

Iroh sipped his tea. “Have Katara sit with you again.”

“How is that going to help?”

“She knows her way around people and knows how to convince them to do what she wants. She’s not as tactful about it as Azula was but she’s just as good. She has fresh ideas and a need to help people.”

Zuko rubbed his chin. “What about when she leaves?”

“If she leaves then you’ll at least have some of them on your side.”

Zuko looked down at his papers again. “If you think it will work then I’ll try.”

“Good, now to the more important business of your date.”

“Uncle please don’t try to do my hair again.”

“But it looked so good the last time! Besides this is your second chance with her.”

~*~*~

“Everything should be set up! But if you do need anything there’s a guard right here,” Ty Lee motioned to the little alcove just off the path. The guard smiled and waved. “He’s here in case someone tries to do something stupid or if you need anything. He’s also here to tell me if you two decide to cut this short and leave as soon as I’m gone.” Katara was really beginning to hate Ty Lee’s smile. Not to mention any scheming she learned from Azula.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Katara said as she took Zuko’s hand. She tried not to notice how he stiffened at the gesture.

“Well I sure hope so. Now have fun!” She said with a gentle shove down the path. Katara looked over her shoulder to check if Ty Lee was watching them. She was, all be it standing on her hands. As they approached the beach Katara quickly let go of Zuko’s hand. 

“It looks like she did think of everything,” she muttered. There was an umbrella with a blanket and picnic basket underneath, keeping everything out of the sun. Ty Lee has also supplied what appeared to be swimsuits and towels for them as well. Not that Katara was going to use them, she’d be just as happy in her underwraps (which she thankfully had on under her Fire Nation outfit). “Well we might as well get this over with.”

“I’m so glad you’re excited for this,” Zuko said as he walked past her to sit down. 

“Listen I know you want to this as much as I do but we’re here and we’re here-”

“This has been your refrain for awhile. Sit down and eat.” He opened the basket and pulled out some spring rolls. “Oh good, I like these.”

“You’re just going to take this?”

He sighed. “Yes and maybe have a little fun. I know you don’t like plans that aren’t of your own creation.” Katara opened her mouth to protest but he quickly continued. “But I happen to think this might not be a bad idea. We get a do over of our date.”

“Fine,” she said as she sat next to him. “But if this turns out as bad as the last one we can just agree to never, ever do this again.”

“Done. Sesame noodles?” Katara took the bowl from him. They were cool and tangy, just what she wanted.

“I could get used to this,” she commented as she held the noodles out of Zuko’s reach.

“Not sharing? You always do that now let me have some.”

“I share and I meant not cooking for myself. It’s actually kind of nice.”

“Well you’re royalty,” Zuko said matter of factly.

“Now I am and it’s kind of nice.”

“No you always were.”

Katara almost choked on the noodles. “What?” She said before coughing violently. Zuko patted her back and poured her a glass of whatever drink Ty Lee had packed them. She soon found out it was lychee juice as it soothed her burning throat. “I’m not royalty unless I’m married to you,” she finally said.

“Isn’t your dad Chief of the Southern Water Tribe?”

“Yes and?”

“Well that makes you a princess, right? Like Yue was.”

“How did you know about Yue?”

Zuko’s good ear went a little red. “Well I had to learn about all the other royal families in the world.”

“To know who to terrorize when you finally conquered them?”

“Uh.”

“And yet you seemed surprised when you found out about my dad?”

“See we didn’t really know a lot about the Southern Water Tribe,” Zuko tried to explain. 

“Really? I know the Fire Nation raided us often and took all our waterbenders before my parents were even born.”

“Really?” Zuko asked.

Katara stared at him. “Did you...did you not know?”

“What I learned was that Fire Lord Azulon subdued the South Water Tribe. That was it. Most of the battles I learned about usually had some tactical advice in them. So no, I didn’t know and I’m sorry that happened.”

“Well I guess you did help break my dad out of prison and you did send supplies to help us rebuild. I guess I won’t hold that against you.”

“How gracious of you, Princess Katara.”

“Fire Lady Katara and I don’t think princesses ever had to mend clothes or clean them.”

“Well the Fire Sage drawing up our marriage contract was quick to offer you the title.”

Katara grinned. “So you have to take back calling me peasant then.”

“I already did.” Then he winced. “And there is actually a protocol for holding royalty hostage.”

“I’m guessing it doesn’t involve tying them to a tree.”

“No, they get locked in a cell but there’s always a ransom offer. Kuei escaped before Azula could issue one.”

“You owe me.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Fine, what do I owe you?”

Katara’s finger tapped her chin as she thought. “Hmmm...how about you promise to sign our annulment?”

“Really that’s all you want?”

“Just promise.”

“Fine I promise I’ll sign our annulment, happy?”

“Extatic. Now what else is in there, I’m still hungry.” Zuko pulled out some pigen buns and moon peaches. They ate the rest in silence, which only made Katara remember exactly what they were doing. She told herself to stop the stupid awkward feeling that was growing. She stood and began to take off her outer layer of clothing. “I’m going swimming,” she told Zuko as she flung her top down.

“Shouldn’t you wait awhile after you eat?”

“Waterbender,” she replied as she stepped out of her pants and skirt. “But I’ll understand if you have a sensitive stomach.”

He stood and began to untie his belt. “I’m coming too.”

“I thought you didn’t like swimming.”

“Why would you think that?”

She shrugged. “When we were at your beach house before the comet you didn’t go swimming at all.”

Zuko folded his arms over his now bare chest. “Excuse me if I was more worried about Ozai’s plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground!”

Katara laughed as she raced to the water. She dove in once the water was deep enough, relief filling her as she embraced her element. She popped up and stuck her tongue out at Zuko who was standing in the shallows. “I thought you went to the beach all the time,” she teased as she rode the waves closer to shore. 

“I’m playing it safe,” he told her. Katara stood, the water coming just to her waist. She smirked as she sent a huge wave at Zuko. “No fair!” He screamed after spitting out water.

“Entirely fair,” Katara said. Zuko retaliated by tracking her. She got on to her knees and sent more water at him. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. “Hey!” She shouted as she bent ice to the ocean floor. Zuko tripped and they both ended up in the water again. Staring at each other Katara reacted first and tackled him. They wrestled all the way to the shore where Katara firmly pinned Zuko down. “Never mess with a waterbender in her element,” she said with a smirk.

Zuko reached up and kissed her. It sent a jolt down her spine and she relaxed her grip on his wrists. She sighed as she moved her lips against his before jerking back. “What in La’s name was that for?!”

“It felt right at the time.” Was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've gone on a lot of trips since I last updated (Disneyland, NYCC (MIKE REMEMBERED ME!), and Thailand) and work got crazy but here it is! Hopefully there won't be too long between updates and I'm sorry!

Toph had to deal with Aang. She didn’t need him to start developing a stupid crush on her now! They’d been friends for years and she helped him get over Sweetness! They’d traveled together. Nothing had happened until he saw her in that stupid dress her mother insisted looked good on her (really, people needed to stop telling her how she looked, it was getting rather old). But airbenders were good at avoiding confrontations. Which meant Aang was currently avoiding her.

Which was actually stupid, in her opinion. He basically hung on to Sugar Queen while he had a crush on her. Shouldn’t he be trying to be around her? Obviously not because after their little sparring session he’d run away. And continued to run away as quickly as possible whenever they had to be in the same room together. She’d had enough, even though it hadn’t been going on for that long.

She found Aang outside with Appa and quickly earthbent a circle of stone around him. “You’re coming with me,” she said as she pulled him out of her cage and dragged him off to a corner of the barn. She threw him (as gently as she could) against the wall and encased him in earth again. “Look here, Twinkletoes, I know you’ve started developing a silly crush on me.”

She felt his heart rate speed up as he mumbled “What?! that’s silly Toph! You’re one of my best friends!”

“Duh, I know that but you are starting to get this stupid idea that you like me and that’s not an option at the moment.”

“I don’t understand,” Aang said.

Toph sighed. “We are maybe married and we have to keep my parents distracted so we can still run out of here and I have to make sure the timing works so that Sugar Queen and Fire Lord Grumpy have enough time to stop being idiots and admit they like each other!”

Aang blinked. A lot. “What?”

“Gravel you were not supposed to know that!” She let the earth drop from around Aang. “Well now you do and if you’re going to complain about me wanting Zuko and Katara together then we leave right now and you drop me off really far away from my parents.”

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, I did really like Katara but you know about that already and Zuko is my friend,” he paused, “and I guess if it would make Katara happy to be with Zuko then I can help.”

Toph was all ready to yell at him when he finished. “Wait, what?”

Aang shrugged. “I want Katara to be happy and if this will make her happy then I’m for it. You know we tried dating and it didn’t work,” Toph snorted, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t help her.”

“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“So what is this plan?”

Toph smiled and cracked her knuckles. “Well, it’s simple, we wait here so the two love birdparrots realize they like each other or until the day before this stupid party, whichever comes first.”

“Why are we even here with your parents?”

“Because it was actually an easy way to distract you, so I guess we could leave now.” Toph thought about it. Her parents had already announced her party and this would also teach them to put her in a dress. “Go get the cup and pack up Appa, we’re going to leave after dinner.”

“Why not the morning?”

“Because I hate mornings.”

~*~*~

Katara was not, she repeated, was not avoiding Zuko. That is something one did as a teenager and not as a basically adult which is what she was. And Fire Lady. Actually she shouldn’t be avoiding Zuko considering she’s Fire Lady but, well, that doesn’t count when she was avoiding him.

She waved her arm and the turtleduck pond ripped. Hiding in the garden wasn’t her first choice but her alternatives weren’t really Zuko free. She couldn’t hide in her room and she couldn’t hide in her office. Luckily Ty Lee was off doing whatever she did and Iroh was...somewhere. She wasn’t sure where that was but she knew it wasn’t with her.

Which left her time alone with her thoughts and the fact that Zuko had kissed her. Twice. They weren’t bad kisses, far from it, but they were confusing. After her terrible date she’d placed Zuko firmly in her ‘never going to happen again’ column of her love life. He resided there with Aang and Jet. Now, however, he was worming his way into the ‘maybe’ category and the only one in residence in her ‘husband’ category. He wasn’t going to be there long, she reasoned. Sokka would arrive soon, followed by Aang and Toph and everything would be sorted out. She’d be husband free soon enough, she had no doubt that Zuko would keep his promise to sign their annulment papers and everything else would be settled.

Fair was fair. That didn’t mean that the nagging voice in the back of her head was slowly growing louder about how Zuko wasn’t so bad and living with him for the rest of her life couldn’t be that terrible.

She bent a larger wave, startling the turtleducks with her frustration. She wanted to talk to someone about this. Someone who wasn’t Ty Lee or Iroh or the cause of the the frustration himself. Suki was coming in a few days, Toph would be following her soon. Everything would work itself out soon.

She lay back on the grass and closed her eyes. She could avoid Zuko while thinking about him. His kiss was actually pretty good and she’d like to do it again.

Not that she’d ever tell him. That would just be silly.

~*~*~

Zuko knew Katara was avoiding him. Usually she’d be in his office annoying him but she’d run off as soon as they’d arrived back the palace. He was beginning to think kissing her was a mistake. Things had gone so well and he didn’t think things had been awkward after that. They’d stayed for awhile after, finishing the food and talking about everything but their kiss. 

This was all so stupid. Soon they wouldn’t be married anymore and he could forget about this whole thing. Really.

“You and Katara kissed and now she’s nowhere to be seen and you’re holed up in here,” Ty Lee said as she walked into his office on her hands, followed by Iroh.

“I don’t really want to see either of you,” Zuko said.

“Really, Nephew, I’d like to hear about your date,” Iroh said.

“We had food, we went into the ocean, we kissed, and we finished the food. That was that, nothing more,” Zuko said without looking up.

“You kissed?” Ty Lee gushed. “Did you kiss her or did she kiss you please Zuko let me know before I go chi block Katara and make her tell me.”

“It was just a heat of the moment thing, no big deal and it’s not like it was the second time or anything.”

“Zuko! You’ve kissed her twice?” Zuko bit back a groan.

“I’m surprised Mom didn’t tell you but yes, I’ve kissed her twice since we’ve been married and I ran way the first time and now she’s run away the second time.” Zuko looked between Iroh and Ty Lee. “Did you two really come to see me just to ask about my date?”

“No,” Iroh said with a slight chuckle. “We came to tell you that there’s a Water Tribe ship just outside the Gates of Azulon and thought you and Katara might want to greet them at the dock.”

Zuko did groan because the last thing he needed right now was more people criticizing his kind of relationship with Katara.

~*~*~

For all that Suki didn’t like the Fire Nation she had to admit the Gates of Azulon were impressive. 

“There’s a fire net that goes between them to keep intruders out too,” Sokka said as he stood next to her. She smiled and tried to hide her discomfort. There was some very unsettling about going back to a country whose former princess had imprisoned and did things she only told Sokka about to to get her to talk. Other than that the Fire Nation was a nice place, when not trying to conquer the world.

As they passed through the gates Suki took a step closer to Sokka. “I know,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her. “But we shouldn’t be here too long.” Suki hoped he was right. As they neared the dock she could just make out Katara, standing next to Zuko, arms crossed. 

“Katara doesn’t look happy,” Suki commented.

“If Zuko did anything to her I’m going to make him sorry,” Sokka said as he cracked his knuckles.

“I’m sure its nothing but if you want I can talk to Katara for you,” Suki offered.

“I’d like that. I have to go help bring the ship in.” He kissed her quickly before hurrying off to help. 

Suki waited patiently as the crew brought the ship in, carefully tying the boat to the dock and securing the gangplank. She followed the men down and was quickly engulfed in a hug by Katara. “You’re here, I’m so happy you’re here, we need to talk. Now.” 

“I missed you too, Katara,” Suki said.

“Come on,” Katara said as she dragged Suki away from the dock.

“Girl talk,” Suki called over her shoulder. “We’ll see you later.” She watched Zuko and Sokka nod at this and then Sokka glared at Zuko. “I hope Sokka doesn’t kill Zuko.”

“What? Oh they should be fine.” She waved her hand. “So girl talk Zuko kissed me twice and the second time I think I kissed him back what do I do?”

Suki laughed. “You’re worrying because you might like Zuko?”

“Yes! This is a terrible thing!”

“I don’t see why it’s so bad.”

“Well you’re not married to him!”

Suki smirked. “That’s it, you’re worried you might actually like your husband?”

“I-you-that’ not-” Katara sputtered. “We’re getting an annulment and Dad is here to make sure he’d never be a fit husband according to Water Tribe standards!”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like him and, you know, maybe get married again,” Suki teased.

“You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“I am. I’m just trying to get you to admit how you feel about Zuko before everything happens.” They walked quietly for awhile. “So how do you feel about him?”

Katara bit her lip. “Confused.”

“It’s a start.”

“No advice? No thoughtful words?”

“I’m not you. You’re confused and I’m here to talk if you need it. If you don’t want to talk I’ll stand by you tomorrow when Zuko is failing all the tests your dad is giving him.”

Katara hugged Suki. “Thank you.”

~*~*~

This was it. Katara couldn’t run away from him now. Unless she decided to not come to bed. She could do that, he reasoned. He’d done it before, more times than he’d like to count but that was due to paperwork not due to avoidance. She’d stuck by Suki all day and tactfully ignored him. He’d actually been very impressed with her ability to be in the same room as him without actually speaking or looking at him. He’d have to ask her to teach him how she’d done it.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” she said as she walked in the room.

“Really? I go to sleep that early?”

“I guess I wasn’t really paying attention but I kind of hoped.” She walked into her closet. “Are you going to bed soon?”

“No.”

“Oh, well, that’s nice.” She walked out of her closet in one of the nightdresses Ursa bought her. “So goodnight.”

“Are you going to explain why you’re ignoring me?”

Katara scoffed. “I’m not ignoring you.”

“You are.”

“You have no idea what idea you’re talking about!”

“You ran away as soon you could after we kissed!”

“Because you kissed me!”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“No it’s not, you’re Sokka’s friend!” They were both breathing heavily as they shouted. 

Zuko broke first. “You really just compared me to Sokka?”

She smiled. “I guess I did.”

“That’s never happened before.”

“Being compared to my brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Well if it makes you feel better I don’t think of you like Sokka.”

“Oh?” He asked hopefully.

“I,” she paused. “No. I don’t think of you like Sokka. In fact I’m not sure really how I think of you but I did like kissing you.”

“Good. Can I do it again?”

She folded her arms across her chest and glared. “After a question like that no. But I’ll consider it again in the morning.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry this has taken so long...I've known what I wanted to do but never really got to writing it, if that makes any sense. Not sure when I'll update again but I do know how this is going to end, so there's that and we're on the home stretch.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!

The next day dawned clear and bright, an excellent day for Zuko to make a fool of himself, he thought.

“What if I somehow pass these tests?” Zuko asked as he finished tying his belt. He had to try, he knew, but there was a part of him that did almost really want to pass. He had a pretty good idea as to why he wanted to, he just wasn’t sure that it was a good idea.

Katara looked at his reflection in her vanity while she tied her hair back. “Well you’re going to have to look like you tried whatever my dad tells you to do but that doesn’t mean you really have to do anything.”

“That’s very vague.” Zuko walked over to stand beside her. He began to pull his hair back into a top knot as he continued. “Do you know what I’ll have to do?”

“Fail at things like hunting or providing shelter,” Katara replied.

“I have a fully stocked kitchen and was the one who got our group a house before the comet.”

“I know.”

“I can’t really fail at providing shelter-”

“So you can build a house?”

“I can find a cave if I have to.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Really? You’d live in a cave?”

“I’ve done it once already and I found a cave in the North Pole.”

“Now is not exactly the best time to bring that up.”

“Oh, right.” He stuck his crown in his top knot and looked down at her. “Let’s get this over with.”

“One thing first,” she pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Now let’s go.”

He blinked at her. “I thought you said you were confused.”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “I still not sure exactly how I feel about you but I wanted to kiss you.”

“That’s a start, I guess.” He turned to leave.

Katara grabbed his arm. “Wait.” She bit her lip. “How do you feel about me?”

“You’re my best friend,” he said.

“Anything else?” She asked, hating the hopeful feeling that welled up in her stomach.

Zuko wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that. He wasn’t entirely sure about how he felt as he was currently trying to break off his marriage to her. So he answered in the best way he could: “come on, we should go to breakfast.” He tried not to notice how Katara’s face fell. He helped her to her feet and tried not to look at her as they walked to breakfast.

Breakfast was tense. Iroh tried to lighten the mood with stories about Zuko’s childhood trips to Ember Island but all that did was encourage Ty Lee to add her own stories. “As if I won’t be humiliated enough later,” Zuko muttered.

“It won’t be that bad,” Sokka offered. “Besides it’s not like you haven’t messed up before.”

“Never on purpose!” Zuko shouted. 

“Well just try to do what you think is right then. That always seems to work for you,” Sokka said.

“He does have a point,” Iroh said.

~*~*~

“Your first test of three,” Hakoda said as he paced the training arena, “is for you to provide food for Katara.” Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Iroh sat watching while Zuko stood in front of the path Hakoda was pacing.

“That’s not hard,” Zuko said, “I can just go down to the kitchens-”

“That you caught yourself.” Iroh snickered.

“Uh, sure. No problem.” Zuko looked around. “How long do I have?”

“Until midday.”

Zuko nodded. “I’ll have something by then.” With that he left.

Hakoda turned to Karara. “He knows he’s supposed to fail, right?”

“He does but he has to at least try, right?”

“He could just try to kill a turtleduck,” Hakoda said.

“Trust me, Zuko can’t hunt to save his life. Or fish for that matter,” Iroh said. “The only fish he’s ever caught was smaller than my thumb.” Iroh played with his beard. “I think he’s going to actually try.”

“Why do you say that?” Hakoda asked.

“Zuko never gives up,” Katara said with a sigh, “even when it’s something he should fail at.”

Zuko paced his office trying to figure out where he could possible go to find something to present to Hakoda. The turtleducks were out of the question as were the messenger hawks. There weren’t that many other animals around here, unless he counted people’s pets and that was out of the question. He could try fishing again...sadly that was his only option.

He grabbed a spear from one of his guards as he left. He marched down to the same beach he and Katara had their date on and waded into the water. He could catch something, something too small to be impressive but he could at least show he could catch something. Sokka had made fun of him enough after their one miserable hunting trip at the Western Air Temple.

He waded out until the water was up to his waist and waited. And waited and waited. Then he started cursing fish and any other sea life he could name. Which turned out to be different kinds of fish. Finally he started just stabbing at anything that moved. After two near misses of his feet he finally managed to spear a fish. It was about as long as his hand, not that impressive but better than last time.

Zuko strode triumphantly back into the arena, fish in hand. “I found food,” Zuko said as he held out the fish to Hakoda.

“Can you cook it?” Zuko smirked and sent a blast of fire at the fish. “You didn’t even clean it.”

“But it’s cooked,” he insisted.

“I wouldn’t eat it.”

“But-”

“Your next task,” Hakoda continued, “is to provide shelter for Katara.”

Zuko pointed behind him to the palace. “She can live there.”

Hakoda rubbed his forehead. “Build her one Zuko, try to build her one.”

“Can I find her a cave?” Sokka smacked his forehead. “So I can’t get her a cave. Uncle how do I build something?”

“You have to figure that out or you could give up,” Iroh said.

“Why would I give up? I have to-”

“Zuko, think about what you’re doing.”

“But I can’t figure out how to build a shelter! I can’t pass-oh right.” Zuko turned and bowed to Hakoda. “I can’t provide shelter for Katara, I don’t know how to build one.”

“Very well. For your last test you have to defeat one of our most skilled warriors.” Sokka stood and stretched. “Katara.”

“Hey!” Sokka said. “I can take Zuko!”

“I’m sure you can but I think Katara might like to do this.”

Katara smiled and stepped forward. “Ready Zuko?” She asked as she drew water out of her waterskin.

“Always,” he said. He waited for her to attack first. She rolled her eyes and sent a whip at his feet. He quickly dodged and sent a series of fireballs at her. She jumped and sent an ice dagger at him. He easily melted the dagger with a blast. “Are you going easy on me?” He asked.

“Just warming up,” Katara said sweetly. She sent a wave at him that knocked him off his feet. “See?”

“Then I’ll stop going easy as well.” He kicked fire at her as he jumped up to his feet. She dodged and summoned up fog. Zuko started punching fire in the direction Katara had been. He started moving forward slowly, hoping to hear something or see some hint of blue. 

“Wrong direction,” she said. He turned, face to face with her. She smirked and quickly encased him in ice. “I think I win.” She dismissed the fog, and everyone clapped.

“Really? You know I can melt this,” Zuko said as he began to warm his hands and feet to melt the ice.

“Zuko you lost,” Hakoda quickly said. “You aren’t fit to marry Katara in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Zuko finished melting the ice as Hakoda made his pronouncement. He bowed to Hakoda. “Thank you for taking the time to test me.” He walked away and everyone stared at him.

“Didn’t he want to fail?” Sokka asked.

“That’s what I thought,” Suki said.

“He just doesn’t like it,” Ty Lee added.

Katara kept quiet, thinking about what she asked Zuko this morning and tried not think of what it might mean if he’d actually wanted to pass these tests.

“We can sit out here for the rest of the day or we can go inside,” Iroh said as he stood. 

“We do need to eat lunch,” Sokka said. Everyone groaned.

~*~*~

“I brought you tea,” Iroh said. Zuko looked up from the paperwork in front of him as Iroh closed the door. “And sake for your wounded pride.”

“I don’t need either,” Zuko said.

“You do and maybe you can tell me why you’re upset.” Iroh sat across from Zuko and poured the sake first, knowing that would help Zuko talk more than anything else. “And if you don’t I can always encourage Ty Lee to talk to you.”

“Please don’t. She’ll tell me my aura is murky and then try to guess what’s wrong until she pries it out of me.” Zuko downed his whole cup before continuing. “At least with you I can avoid some of that.” Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Fine. It’s just strange.”

“What is?”

“Knowing that I’m unfit for Katara according to her traditions.”

“So you’d like to stay married to her?” Iroh asked.

Zuko shook his head. “No.”

“Then why are you-”

“Because maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to date her.”

“I see now. Well how exactly do you feel about Katara?”

“She’s my best friend,” Zuko replied quickly. 

“Anything else?”

“I value her opinion. She’s one of the few people who teases me and I don’t mind. She cares about people and tries to make everyone else do the right thing. She’s pushy and stubborn.”

“She’s pretty,” Iroh said.

“Well obviously,” Zuko replied. “I thought that since I first saw her with her hair down.”

Iroh poured tea into their cups. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were falling in love with her.”

Zuko snorted. “I can’t fall in love with her. Beside,” he took a sip of tea, “I promised I’d sign out annulment papers.”

“Well I’d say you have until then to figure out how you feel.”

“Things were easier when I was angry all the time.”

“Not for me.”

“Any advice?”

“Sometimes the hardest question has the easiest answer.”

Zuko tried not to roll his eyes. “There’s the proverb I was waiting for.”


End file.
